Expect The Unexpected
by crazyperson17
Summary: Bella is not human, so what is she? When she was younger, her brothers fell in love with a girl named Katherine and they choose that girl over their own sister. She just disappeared after her brothers died. So what happened? Full summary inside.
1. Summary & Preface

**Expect the Unexpected**

Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover

By CrazyPerson17

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Summary: **

Bella is not human, so what is she? When she was younger, her brothers fell in love with a girl named Katherine and they choose that girl over their own sister. She disappeared after her brothers died. What happened? When she goes to Forks and pretends to be human, she might just happen to fall in love.

**Preface**

**BPOV**

I didn't expect to see him, I thought he was dead. So how the hell was he here now? I'll never know.

All I could think of was seeing my brother again. Just then I saw my other brother walk up to the first.

Was it really them? Or was it my imagination? Damon? Stefan?

No, I saw them kill each other. But then again I'm still alive. It's them. It's really them!

If there's one thing I've ever learned, it's to expect the unexpected.

* * *

**Let me know if you like this. Review.**

**Maybe I'll continue, if i get enough reviews.**


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

**BPOV**

"Damon's coming back! Damon's coming back!" I sang repeatedly as I danced around my room.

My older brother Damon was coming back from collage. He only left because our father made him go; I knew he would not leave me. After all, I am his little sister.

Stefan, my other brother, was always busy with this girl now days. Her name is Katherine Pierce.

Hearing horses outside, I ran downstairs. "DAMON!" I yelled and ran over to him. He leapt out of the carriage and returned my hello.

"Bella" He picked me up in a hug and twirled me around, my hair swirling around us. We were both laughing when he put me down.

I looked at him. He was still just as short and had his short black hair. His eyes starred into mine, they were black like the night sky.

"You haven't changed Damon," I said.

"Yes, but you did. How old are you again?" He asked me.

"17." I said.

"Right, just a year younger than Stefan. You look beautiful, sister, and just like mom," he said. I felt familiar warmth on my face. I was blushing. Me beautiful? No, I was not anything special, not like I Katherine. She has long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Me? I am short and I have chocolate brown eyes, I love and long brown hair. Brown and Boring. And I was not as beautiful as Mom was. Mom died when I was seven and I only remember a little about her; sense we barely spent time together. However, I remembered how beautiful she was, and how she loved to laugh.

We walked into our mother's garden and sat down by the water fountain. The gardener was trimming the hedge when we walked in but left when we came in to give us some privacy. "Good, I guess, but Father keeps trying to marry me off to some rich suitor." I told him. I swear I heard him growl.

After awhile I finally spoke. "C'mon Father will want to see you."

"No thanks, I'll just stay here for awhile," he said and leaned back onto the fountain. He closed his eyes and smiled contentedly.

"Fine, but I must be going. Stefan insists that I spend time with Katherine." I stood and he opened one eye, looking at me quizzically.

"So Stefan has a girl now," he said, leaning forward, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his hand.

"Yes, you wanna meet her? I have to go see her. Stefan planned this." I said.

"Of course I would like to meet the girl that's captured my brother's heart," He got up and walked with me into the house.

We went through the kitchen where servants were running around, then through the dinning room, past Father's study and to the library.

There sitting in all her glory was Katherine. In the sun, reading a book, her blond hair and sapphire necklace shinning.

"Damon, this is Katherine. Katherine, this is Damon," I introduced them. They were both gazing into each other's eyes and I slipped out. I would do anything to get out of spending time with Katherine.

Little did I know that would cause so much trouble between my two brothers.

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed. There are some people that added me to their favorites and this story to their favorites, even their alerts. Thanks to you too, but could you please review. it would help me a tons**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, I'll be updating once every week, but I'm posting this chapter so you'll know what's comin to you.**

**~crazyperson17 (the original)**


	3. Confrontation

**Thank you all who reviewed.**

**P.S. - I used the book for this chapter and I changed this part from the book into Stefan's POV**

**Sooo.....I am proud to present chapter 2 to you...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Confrontation**

I was in my Father's study with Stefan and Father.

"Isabella, be a dear and go fetch your brother," Father said to me.

"Yes, Father," I said and got up from where I was sitting. I rushed out of the room, picking up my skirt so I would not fall. When I was about to knock on Damon's door, my brother opened it. It was as if he was expecting me. "Father wishes to speak with you," was all I said. He nodded started to walk in the direction of Father's study. I followed him.

**STEFAN POV**

"What do you mean, your not going back?" Giuseppe was usually a fair man, but he has a temper, and his elder son brought out the violence in him.

Just now that son was dabbing at his lips with a saffron-colored silk handkerchief. "I would have though even you could understand such a simple sentence, Father. Shall I repeat it in Latin for you?"

"Damon-" I began tightly, appalled at this disrespect. But our Father interrupted.

"You are telling me that I, Giuseppe, Conte di Salvatore, will have to face my friends knowing that my son is a _scioparto? _A ne'er-do-well? An idler who makes no useful contribution to Florence?" Servants were edging away as Giuseppe worked himself into rage, but you could hear someone giggling. I looked up to see my little sister there. Bella. She was sitting on a sofa with a book in her hands, but she was watching us and giggling softly.

I loved Bella. She was practically everything to me. My brother and I raised her after mother died. I haven't spent a lot of time with her lately.

I looked back at my brother and Father.

Damon did not even blink. "Apparently. If you can call those who fawn on you in the hopes you will lend them money your friends."

"_Sporco parassito!" _cried Giuseppe, rising from his chair next to Bella. "Is it not bad enough that when you are at school you waste your time and my money? Oh, yes, I know all about the gambling, the jousting, the women," I heard someone gasp, "And I know that if it were not for your secretary and your tutors you would be failing every course. But now you mean to disgrace me utterly. And why? Why?" His large hand whipped up to grasp Damon's chin. "So that you may return to your hunting and hawking?"

I had to give my brother credit; He did not wince. He stood, almost lounging in our father's grip, every inch of the aristocrat, from the elegantly plain cap on his dark head to his ermine-trimmed cloak to his soft leather shoes. Hid upper lip was curved in a line of pure arrogance.

So that is where Bella gets it.

_You've gone too far this time_, I thought, watching the two men whose eyes were locked together. _Even you won't be able to charm your way out of this_.

But just then there was a light step in the study door way. Turning, I was dazzled by eyes the color of lapis lazuli, framed with long golden lashed. It was Katherine. Her father, Baron Pierce, had brought her from the cold lands of German princes to the Italian countryside, hoping it would help her recover from a prolonged illness. And since the day she had arrived, everything had changed.

"I beg your pardon. I did not mean to intrude." Her voice was soft and clear. She made a slight motion as if to leave. I hoped she wouldn't go.

Bella was only allowed in here because she was blood related. Otherwise Father would never have lost his temper in front of a woman.

"No, don't go. Stay." I said quickly. I wanted to say more, to catch her hand- but I didn't dare. Not with Father was here. All I could do was gaze into those jewel-like blue eyes that were raised to mine.

"Yes stay," Giuseppe said, and I saw that Father's thunderous expression has lightened and that he had released Damon. He stepped forward, straightening the heavy folds of his long fur-trimmed gown. "Your father should be returning from his business in the city, and he will be delighted to see you. But your cheeks are pale, little Katherine. You are not ill again, I hope?"

"You know I am always pale, sir. I do not rouge like your bold Italian girls."

"You don't need it." I said before I could stop myself, and Katherine smiled at me. She was so beautiful. An ache began in my chest.

Father continued, "And I see all too little of you during the day. You seldom give us pleasure of your company until twilight."

"I have my studies and devotions in my own room sir," she said quietly , her lashes dropping. I knew this was not true, but said nothing; I would never betray Katherine's secrets. She looked up at his father again. "But I am here now, sir"

"Yes, yes , that is true. And I must see that tonight we have a very special meal for your father's return. Damon…we will speak later." As he motioned to a servant and strode out, I turned to Katherine in delight. It was seldom we could speak together without the presence of Father or Gudren, her stolid German maid.

But what I saw then was like a blow to the stomach. She was smiling the little-secret smile that she had often shared with me. But she was not looking at me. She was looking at Damon.

There was giggling in the back. Bella thought this was funny? Watching her father yell at her oldest brother? Then having her other brother's dream girl like her other brother?

But right now I hated my brother, I hated his dark beauty and grace and the sensuality that drew women to him like moths to a flame. I wanted, in that instant, to strike Damon, to smash that beauty to pieces. But I wouldn't do that to Bella, I wouldn't make her go through losing another family member. Instead I had to stand and watch as Katherine moved slowly toward my brother, step by step, her golden brocade gown whispering on the tiled floor

And even as I watched, Damon held out a hand to Katherine, and smiled the cruel smile of triumph.

**BPOV**

I watched as father yelled at Damon. I found it funny because Damon wasn't affected at all, and I ended up giggling. That is until I found out what he was doing at collage.

He's smarter than that, and way smarter than father is.

I ended up giggling again when father softened towards Katherine. Then at Stefan for getting jealous that Katherine was there with Damon.

That's when I realized something. Damon would change. He could possibly choose a girl over his sister, and it hurt. I love him with all my heart, but if he picked that girl I would be very angry.

Things are changing, ever sense Katherine arrived. Both of my beloved brothers have changed. I hope I haven't messed things up too bad.

* * *

**I should be updating every Monday. Maybe even on Friday, depends on how nuch i have written.**

**Make sure to review**


	4. Discussions & Decisions

**Thank You all that reviewed. I decided to update on this Friday instead of waiting till Monday, because I really wanted to get this out to you all. And I'm dedicating this chapter to all my awesome reviewers and those who support me and this story. And yes that included you Kate (my partner in writing this, well actually i write it, but she helps me).**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3 - Discussions & Decisions

**Stefan POV**

"You see, it's even embroidered with my initials. Papa had that done. _Mein Liber Papa…" _Katherine's voice trailed and she stopped twirling, one hand slowly settling to her side. "But what is wrong, Stefan? You are not smiling."

I could not even try. The sight of her there, white and gold like some ethereal vision, was a physical pain to me. If I lost her, I don not know how I could live.

My fingers closed convulsively around the cool engraved metal. "Katherine, how can I smile, how can I be happy when…"

"When?"

"When I see how you look at Damon." There, it was said. I continued, painfully. "Before he came home, you and I were together every day. My father and yours were pleased, and spoke of marriage plans. But now the days grow shorter, summer is almost gone-and you spend much time with Damon as you do with me. The only reason Father allows him to stay here is that you asked it. But _why_ did you ask it, Katherine? I thought you cared for me."

Her blue eyes were dismayed. "I do care for you, Stefan. Oh, you know I do!"

"Then why intercede for Damon with my father? If not for you, he'd have thrown Damon out into the street…"

"Which I'm sure would have pleased you, little brother." The voice at the door was smooth and arrogant, but when I turned I saw that my brother's eyes were smoldering.

"Oh, no, that isn't true." Bella said as she came into the room. "Stefan would never wish to see you hurt. Don't mind me I'm just in here to get a book." She grabbed a book then left the room.

Damon's lip quirked, and he threw me a wry glance as he moved to Katherine's side. "Perhaps not." he said to no one. When he looked at Katherine his face softened and his voice softened slightly. "But my brother is right about one thing at least. The days grow shorter, and soon your father will be leaving Florence. And he will take you with him unless you have a reason to stay."

_Unless you have a husband to stay with_. The words were unspoken, but implied. The baron was too fond of his daughter to force her to marry against her will. In the end it would have to be Katherine's decision. Her choice.

Now that the subject was broached, I could not stay silent. "She knows she must leave her father sometime soon-" I began, flaunting his secret knowledge, but someone interrupted me.

"Ah, yes, before the old man grows suspicious." Damon said casually. "Even the most doting of fathers must start to wonder when his daughter comes forth only at night."

Anger and hurt swept through me. It was true, then; Damon knew. She had shared her secret with both Salvatore brothers.

"Why did you tell him? Why? What can you see in him: a man who cared for nothing but his own pleasure? How can he make you happy when he thinks only of himself." Little did I know that my little sister, Bella, was listening into our conversation.

"And how can this _boy_ make you happy when he knows nothing of the world?" My brother interposed, his voice razor-sharp with contempt. "How will he protect you when he has never faced reality? He has spent his whole life among books and paintings; let him stay there."

Katherine was shaking her head in distress, her jewel-blue eyes misted with tears.

"Neither of you understand!" she said. "You are thinking that I can marry and settle down here like any other lady of Florence. But I cannot be like other ladies. How could I keep a household of servants who will watch my every move? How could I live in one place where people will see that the years do not touch me? There will never be a normal life for me."

She drew in a deep breath and looked at both of us each in turn. "Who chooses to be my husband must give up the like of sunlight." she whispered. "He must choose to live under the moon and in the hours of darkness."

"Then _you _must choose someone who is not afraid of the shadows," Damon said, and I was surprised by the intensity of his voice. I had never heard him speak so earnestly or with so little affection. "Katherine, look at my brother: will he be able to renounce the sunlight? He is too attached to ordinary things: his friends, his family, his duty to Florence. The darkness would destroy him."

"Liar!" I cried. Now I was seething. "I am as strong as you are, _brother_, and I fear nothing in the shadows or the sunlight either. And I love Katherine more than friends or family-"

"-or your duty? Do you love her enough to give that up as well?"

"Yes," I said defiantly. "Enough to give up everything."

Damon gave one of his sudden, disturbing smiles. Then he turned to Katherine. "It would seem," he said, "that the choice is yours alone. You have two suitors for your hand; will you take one of us or neither?"

Katherine slowly bowed her golden head. The she lifted wet blue eyes to both of us.

"Give me until Sunday to think. And in the mean time, do not press me with questions."

I nodded reluctantly. Damon said, "And on Sunday?"

"Sunday evening at twilight I will give you my choice."

Twilight…the violet deep darkness of twilight…

**Bella POV**

Did I hear my brothers right? They would give up everything for a girl, Katherine?

I stopped myself from gasping aloud when I heard Stefan say that and when Damon implied it, but didn't say anything.

When they finished talking, I ran as fast as I could to my room. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. I was losing both of my brothers to a selfish girl.

What was all that about eternal darkness and 'untouched by the years'? Katherine had spoken about those several times. Therefore, Katherine was not normal. So did that mean she wasn't human? If not, what is she?

**

* * *

**

Make sure you review. If you actually review I'll send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!

**So make sure to review! Just know that I won't send you a SNEEK PEEK if you don't review. No favorite authors, no story alert, and so on. You MUST review to get a sneak peek!**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	5. Choices

**Just to let ya know, sense I updated so soon (Sunday instead of Monday) you might have to wait a little longer before I post again. Sorry, but I need time to write some awesome chapter for all you awesome people.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight (or pudding) or Vampire Diaries (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could really go for some CHOCOLATE PUDDING! Anyone have any?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 - Choices

**Stefan POV**

She was wearing a fine linen shift when she dame to me.

It was the night before the day she had names, the day when she would announce her choice. And she came to me.

A white hand parted the curtains around my bed, and I woke from sleep, sitting up in alarm. But when I saw her, pale golden hair gleaming about her shoulders, blue yes lost in shadows, I was struck with silent amazement.

And with love. I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. I trembled and tried to speak, but she put two cold fingers over his lips.

"Hush," she whispered, and the bed sank under with new weight as she got in.

My face flamed, my heart was thundering with embarrassment and excitement. I'm sure that I looked like Bella right now. There has never been a woman in my bed before. And this was Katherine, Katherine whose beauty seemed to come from heaven, Katherine whom I loved more than my own soul.

And because I love her, I made a great effort. As she slipped under the sheets, drawing so near to me that I could feel the cool freshness of night sir in her thin shift, I managed to speak.

"Katherine," I whispered. "We-I can wait. Until we are married in the church. I will have my father arrange it next week. It-it will not be long…" After all, I was raised to be a gentleman.

"Hush," she whispered again, and I felt that coolness on my skin. I could not help myself; I put my arms around her, holding her. "What we do has nothing to do with that," she said, and reached out her slim fingers to stroke my throat.

I understood. And felt a flash of fear, which disappeared as her fingers went on stroking. I wanted this, wanted anything that would let me be with Katherine.

"Lay back, my love," she whispered.

_My love_. The words sang through me as I lay back on the pillow, tilting my chin back so that my throat was exposed. My fear was gone, replaced by happiness so great that I thought it would shatter me.

I felt the soft brush of her hair on my chest, and tried to clam my breathing. I felt her breath on my throat, and then her lips. And then her teeth.

There was a stinging pain, but I held myself still and made no sound, thinking only of Katherine, of how I wished to give to her. And almost at once the pain eased, and I felt the blood being drawn from my body. It was not terrible, as I feared. It was a feeling of giving, of nurturing.

Then it was as if our minds were merging, becoming one. I could feel Katherine's joy in taking the warm blood that gave her life. And I knew that she could feel my delight in giving. But reality was receding, the boundaries between dreams and waking became blurred. I could only _feel_, and my feelings spiraling up and up, caring him higher and higher, breaking his last ties with earth.

Sometime later, without knowing hoq I had gotten there, I found myself in her arms. She was cradling me like a mother holding an infant child, guiding my mouth on the rest of the bare flesh just above the lower neck of her night shift. There was a tiny wound there, a cut showing dark against the pale skin. I felt no fear or hesitation, and when she stoked my hair encouragingly, I began to suck.

* * *

It might have been a dream, but the two little wounds on my neck were real. I was surprised to find that they did not hurt and that they seemed to be partially healed already. They were hidden by the high neck of my shirt.

_Her_ blood burned in my veins now, I thought, and the very words made my heart race. She had given her strength to me; she has chosen me, not Damon.

I even have a smile for Damon when we met at the designated place that evening. My brother had been absent from the house all day, but he showed up in the meticulously landscaped garden precisely on time, and stood lounging against a tree, adjusting his cuff. Katherine was late.

"Perhaps she is tired," I suggested, watching the melon-colored sky fade into deep midnight blue. I tried to keep the shy smugness from my voice. "Perhaps she needs more rest than usual."

Damon glanced at me sharply, his dark wows piercing under that shock of black hair. I'm sure that he never glared at Bella. "Perhaps," he said on a rising note, as if he would have said more.

But then we heard a light step on the path, and Katherine appeared between the box hedges. She was wearing her white gown, and she was as beautiful as an angel.

She had a smile for the both of us. I returned the smile politely, speaking their secret with only my eyes. Then I waited.

"You asked me to make my choice," she said, looking first at me then at my brother. "And now you have come to the hour I appointed, and I will tell you what I have chosen."

She grabbed her necklace and showed it to us. It was as if it were the first time I have actually seen it. As I looked at the stone, I realized that it was the same deep blue that the evening sky. It was if Katherine carried a piece of the night with her, always.

"You have both seen this necklace," she said quietly. "And you know that without it I would die. It is not easy to have such a talismans made, unless you're me and fortunately my woman Gurden is clever. And there are many silversmiths in Florence."

I was listening without comprehension, but when she turned to me I smiled again, encouragingly.

"And so," she said, gazing into my eyes. "I have had a present made for both of you." she took my hand and pressed something in it. When I looked I saw that it was a ring it had the same stone as her necklace.

"You do not need it yet to face the sun," she said softly, smiling. "But you will soon.

Pride and rapture made me mute. I reached for her hand to kiss it, wanting to take her into my arms right then, even, in front of Damon. But Katherine was turning away.

"And for you," she said, I think my ears betrayed me, for surely the warmth, the fondness in Katherine's voice could not be for my brother, "for you, also. You will need it very soon as well."

My eyes must be traitors, too. They were showing me what was impossible, what could not be. Into Damon's hand Katherine was putting a ring just like my own.

The silence that followed was absolute, like the silence after the world's ending.

"Katherine-" I could barely force the words. "How can you give that to _him_? After what we shared-"

"What _you _shared?" My brother's voice was like the crack of a whip, and he turned on me angrily. "Lat night she came to _me_. The choice is already made." And he jerked down his high collar to show two tiny wounds in his throat. I stared at them, fighting the bright sickness. They were identical to my own.

I shook my head in utter bewilderment. "But…Katherine…it was not a dream. You came to _me_…."

"I came to doth of you." Her voice was tranquil, even pleased, and her eyes were serene. She smiled at Damon and then at me. "It has weakened me, but I am so glad I did. Don't you see?" she continued as we stared at her, too stunned to speak. "This is my choice. I love you both, and I will not give either of you up. Now we all three will be together, and be happy."

"Happy-" I choked out.

"Yes, happy! The tree of us will be companions, joyous companions, forever!" Her voice rose with elation and the light of a radiant child shone in her eyes. "We will be together always, never feeling sickness, never growing old, until the end of time! That is my choice."

"Happy…with _him_?" Damon's voice was shaking with fury, and when I looked at him, I saw that my normally self-contained brother was white with rage. "With this _boy_ standing between us, this prating, mouthing paragon of virtue? I can barely stand the sight of him now. I wish to God that I should never see him again, never hear his voice again!"

"I wish the same of you, brother," I snarled, my heart tearing. This was Damon's fault; Damon had poisoned Katherine's mind so that she no longer knew what she was doing. "And I have half a mind to make sure of it," I added savagely.

My brother did not mistake my meaning. "Then get your sword, if you can find it," he hissed back, his eyes black with menace.

"Damon, Stefan. Please! No!" The love of my like cried, putting herself between us, catching my arm. The blond looked from one to the other, her blue eyes wide with shock and bright-unshed tears. "Think of what you are saying. You are brothers."

"By no fault of mine," my brother grated, making the words a curse.

"But can you not make peace? For me, Damon…Stefan? Please."

Part of me wanted to melt at Katherine's desperate look, at her tears. But wounded pride and jealousy were too strong, and I knew my face was as hard, and unyielding, as Damon's.

"No," I said. "We cannot. It must be one or the other, Katherine. I will never share you with _him_."

Katherine's hand fell away from my arm, and the tear's fell from her eyes, great droplets that splashed on her white gown. She caught her breath in a wrenching sob. Then, still seeping, she picked up her skirts and ran.

**

* * *

**

Sneak Peek of Chapter 5

"NO!" I screamed. When both swords were on the ground Father let me go and I went running over to them.

I was pounding on Damon's chest when he stopped breathing. "Why? Damon, why? You promised me you would always be here for me!" Tears fell from my eyes and started to soak his shirt.

When night came someone had to pry me off of him.

**Make sure you review. If you actually review I'll send you a better (longer) sneak peek of the next chapter! **

**So make sure to review!**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	6. Horses and Fighting

**Disclaimer - I don't own any book named Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Some material in story is from the books, but I don't claim to own anything.**

**Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I had to update, because of you awesome fans. So here's chapter 5!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Horses and Fighting

**BPOV **

A few days later, after finding out about the blond, I went outside. Katherine was sitting on a picnic blanket with my brother, Stefan. Father was away for business, so they could do anything they wanted.

Stefan was supposed to take me and my horse to a secret path that he knew about. But I guess he's too busy.

I ran to the stables to find Damon brushing his black stallion, Shadow. I walked over to Bello. Her name means beautiful in Italian.

She was a 16 hand high, bay Arabian. He black mane and tail were long and thick. She had soft, brown eyes, and when you looked into them it felt like she was talking to you.

"Damon, do you think I could have some time with Bello?" My horse was my best friend. I could tell her everything and she was a good listener. He nodded, his long hair falling in his face, before leaving.

"Hey there," I said, then I started to brush her mane. "A lot of things have been going on…" I explained to her what was happening, about Stefan's strange behavior and how Damon has changed. At one point I felt drowsy but I stayed awake. Then about Katherine. As soon as I said her name, the stable doors opened and in came the one, the only, Katherine.

The horses were unsteady and Bello started to struggle. She pawed at the ground and snorted. With one look from Katherine, they all clamed down.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Oh nothing, I was just looking for Damon," the blond replied.

"You just missed him. Hey weren't you just out there with Stefan?" She just smiled at me.

"Is there something wrong for wanting to talk to him?" The corners of her mouth turned up into a devious grin. "No I don't think so." She turned and walked out, that smile still on her face.

"Ugh!" I cried and slumped against the wall. There was times when she could just be so... so 'Damon-ish'.

I went into the small tack room and took out Bello's saddle and bridle. I was cinching her girth when a familiar voice cut through my cheerful whistling. "What do you want, Katherine?" I demanded, turning to face her.

She looked taken back. "I only wanted to come talk to you..." And with that she burst into tears.

"What is it?" I asked as walked out of the stall.

"It's your brothers. You've been in here all night, and now they're fighting," she said. I noticed that she didn't have her necklace on.

"What?!" I hissed as I picked up my skirts and ran out of the stables. The sun was rising, and there were flashes of silver. I looked in the direction that the flashes were coming from and saw my brothers fighting.

"You killed her!" I heard one shout.

"DAMON! STEFAN!" I yelled as I ran towards them, but someone caught me.

"Don't get between them," I heard my father say. "You wouldn't want to accidentally get killed." Slowly I nodded, then he started yelling at both my brother's to stop.

"She's dead! Because of YOU!" the other yelled. That's when I noticed Katherine was nowhere to be found.

And who were they talking about? Who did they kill?

I watched as they fought, until Damon stabbed Stefan in the heart with his sword. "I win," he said. I was in shock, but also relived.

Is it wrong to feel relived when your brother killed your other brother? I was relived because Damon wasn't hurt. But I spoke to soon.

Stefan stabbed Damon as he was falling down.

"NO!" I screamed. When both swords were on the ground Father let me go and I went running over to them.

I was pounding on Damon's chest when he stopped breathing. "Why? Damon, why? You promised me you would always be here for me!" Tears fell from my eyes and started to soak his shirt.

When night came someone had to pry me off of him.

**

* * *

**

You all owe me for posting another chapter earlier that planned. So you MUST REVIEW!

**Review if you want me to update soon.**

**Review if you have any great ideas.**

**Review just to Review.**


	7. Wonderful

**Okay, Spring Break is finally here! Yeah! I'll try to work on the story as much as I can, but I might have to go up to my grandparents house, and they don't have internet.**

**Then I want to thank the amazing Kate for being my beta, she's helped me alot and made it possiable for me to write these chapter. I'm sure she'll post another thank you note somewhere, that she wrote.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any book named Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Some material in story is from the books, but I don't claim to own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 - Wonderful

Without my brothers here, it wasn't the same.

Father wanted to marry me off to some rich man now. He seemed to be in a rush. I think he wanted to get me married to someone before I was killed or something.

After the funeral something strange happened. One of the servants came running in yelling that they saw Stefan, and when we went to check it out he was gone, but it was like someone dug to their casket. There was no one in there.

Then one sunny day one of the servants came to me. "Miss Isabella, your Father requests your presence in his study," she said. Hmmm, wonder what this could be about.

I nodded and started walking towards the study. I heard voices when I was close enough.

"Just wait until you see her," I heard my father say.

"I'm sure she's just as beautiful as you say," another voice said.

I froze. So this is what he wants to see me about. Well, thank god that I'm wearing a good gown. It was a dark shade of blue and it was amazing, Damon had gotten it for me.

I opened the door to the study, "You wanted me, Father?"

"Ah, yes," my father said then walked over to me. "Isabella this is Klaus." I looked to the other man. He had white hair, even though he looked to be in his twenties and blue eyes **(A/N: I'm not really sure what the description is in the book)**

"It's nice to finally meet you Isabella," Klaus said. "I've heard many great things about you." He smiled at me, as he took my hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you too." Father was smiling at me. He knew something. It took everything not to snap at him like Damon would. I'm sure I twitched.

"Bella, we have something to tell you," father said. Please don't tell me he like the opposite gender.

"Yes?"

"Klaus has asked for your hand in marriage. And I accepted." Oh no he didn't. He sold me to this man, because I'm sure that this man was the highest bidder.

"Wonderful," I had to keep myself from mocking him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wonderful was a word, but I wouldn't use it to describe my situation.

I was engaged to a man I know nothing about. Both brothers are dead. And there's something off about Klaus.

He never tanned and he always wore this ring. It was the same stone as the one I saw on my brother's hands the day they dies and the same stone as Katherine's necklace. And it was the same stone as my engagement ring.

Hmm.

"Bella," my fiancée said as he walked into the study where I was reading a book. "How are darling?" He smiled as he sat down next to me on the couch. I leaned into him and smiled.

If only he knew I was pretending to like him. I barley knew him.

"Good. You?"

"Me? I'm great." He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm getting married to the most beautiful girl." Now that made me blush.

"I'm not beautiful," I said.

"Yes you are my sweet," he said, then kissed me. When he pulled back he said, "Let's run away."

"What?" I couldn't believe him.

"Let's run away, together," he said slowly.

I was speechless. I couldn't leave, because I couldn't stand to forget about Damon and Stefan. It was silent for a few minutes until I said, "I can't. I'm sorry I just can't" Then I got up and ran out of my room.

Later that night, something fell in my room.

I heard a someone curse as I started to stir. "Who's there?" I asked, still half asleep.

Before I could say anything else I saw Klaus and he attacked me, going straight to my throat. His hand was over my mouth, cutting off any screams.

There was this stinging pang at my neck.

After what seemed like forever he let go of me and pushed his wrist up to me. There was a cut there and it was gushing blood. "Drink," he encouraged. And that's what I did. Once I started, I couldn't stop until he pulled me back. He held me in his strong arms the rest of the night.

The next day I woke up and Klaus was stroking my hair and my head on his chest. He was lying shirtless in my bed and I was curdled up against him.

"What are you?" I whispered. I was afraid to upset him, because I didn't know what else he could do.

He kissed my forehead and then said, "Vampire, and you'll be one soon." He said what now? "So will you run away with me now?"

"If it the best thing to do for my family, then yes." When I said this he smiled.

"Enjoy you're last day of being human, tonight I'm turning you," he told me, I just nodded.

I spent the rest of the day sitting out on the sun, and of course with Klaus. In the afternoon I brought him to the stables.

"I want to introduce you to someone," I said while pulling him in.

"Who?"

"My best friend," I told him while I pushes my hair out of my eyes. I was smiling, I haven't really been in here sense the accident. Father sold Shadow, but he kept Belle. Father didn't want me more depressed than I already was, and he knew how much the horse meant to me.

I pulled him over to my horse. "This is Bello."

"That's her?" he asked, I guess he was shocked. When I nodded he said, "Wow. She looks so much like you."

"I'm not sure. She's so beautiful and I'm so plain," I replied.

"Bella, don't you see? You're both beautiful. You have the same chocolate brown eyes, your hair is the same color as her main." He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. "You're both amazing, you're both so pure."

"Well, when you say that…I guess I am beautiful." I smiled up at him, but then Belle was unsteady.

"Whoa girl," I said, breaking away from my fiancé. I opened the stall door and started to pet her. "It's alright, shhhh, it's alright. I'm right here." She seemed to relax at first, but when Klaus stepped toward me you could just see the tension in her muscles. She knew something was up with him.

"Get away from her," I demanded.

"Why?" He questioned me? He really just questioned me? No one questioned me when it came to Belle.

"Just get away from her!" This time he listened to me. When he was finally far enough away from her, she started to clam down.

After that we left and went back to the house.

~*~*~*~*~

"We can't leave this place a mess," I told Klaus. "We need to make it seem like we just disappeared, instead of running away." We were laying in the shade under my favorite tree.

"Brilliant idea, my dear," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes, and we leave tonight at midnight, when everyone's asleep." I wanted to laugh evilly just then, but I didn't. "We take nothing, leave everything."

"Brilliant!"

**

* * *

**

Please REVIEW!

**Review if you want another chapter!**

**Review if you like this story!**

**Just REVIEW!**


	8. Night

****

I just want to thank all you wonderful reviewers, you're awesome and I couldn't ask any of you guys except to review. You guys are the best. Thank you.

Here's chapter 7, I had a great time writing it, and I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer - I don't own any book named Twilight or Vampire Diaries. Some material in story is from the books, but I don't claim to own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 - Night

Tonight the moon was full in the sky, the stars shining like golden drops of dew. And I made my way to where Klaus was waiting for me.

"Bella, don't go!" I thought I heard my brother say. I whipped around, but there was no one out there. I picked up my skirts and ran, my long hair swaying behind me.

The green grass was wet with dew. My feet were getting wet, I was wearing my favorite sandals and gown. It was the blue one from Damon. And I had on my locket, it had a portrait of me and my brothers. And my ring.

"Stay…Danger…Don't….him…trust." I kept hearing the same voice say as I ran.

"Klaus!" I whisper-yelled when I got to the stables, knowing he could hear me. I was really starting to freak out. I kept hearing the word trust, him, don't, vampire, bloodsucker being repeated over and over.

"Yes my dear?" Klaus suddenly asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The voices!" I stated. It wasn't until I said it that I realized how crazy that sounded. He just grinned at me and pointed fangs appeared where his canine teeth should have been. Before I knew what happened, his hand shot out and wrapped around my neck. I heard a faint cracking sound before I blacked out.

Sometime later I woke up in a dark room, but I could see everything perfectly. There were no windows, and one door. The only thing in this room was the bed I was laying on.

There was this burning sensation in my throat. I opened my mouth to scream and I felt my teeth growing. Soon I had fangs, they were sharp and pointy like a needle.

What happened? I remember running to Klaus, and then him snapping me neck. Did he change me into what he was? Was I a vampire now?

I heard footsteps close to where I was and soon the door opened. There Klaus stood, watching me. He was dressed all in black, and seemed to have a cape on too. His skin seemed paler than before and his pale hair stood out in the dark.

"Good, your awake." he said then came over to me. "Come you must hunt before sunrise." Okay then? I followed him down a flight of stairs, turned a few corners and went outside. The moon was high in the sky.

"How long was I out?" I finally asked.

"Maybe 2 or 3 days." he shrugged, but then turned around. In a flash he was kissing me. When he finally pulled away he whispered, "I missed you." I couldn't speak so I just nodded. "Now, let's get you something to drink."

We were now in a small town. There were buildings here and there made of bricks and the windows were dark.

"Am I like you now?" he nodded when I asked him. Just then a man stumbled out from an ally, he smelled like alcohol. But my throat burned so I attacked him without a second thought.

The blood was warm and rich, so full of life. I instantly wanted more.

When I was done, I threw the body back in the ally and turned around to see Klaus smiling at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." with that said, he grabbed my hand and we took of running to who knows where. We just needed to get out.

**

* * *

**

To answer some questions about this story-

**Is this a Edward/Bella fic? Well I'm not really sure, I just write as I go along, so you'll have to read and find out.**

**Will Bella end up with Edward? Not really sure right now.**

**Then in chapter 10 or 11 this story will be in the present.**

**I'll update again once I have maybe 70 reviews. I know you can do that, so far there's 57, so it's not that hard. Just click the review thingy and review!**


	9. 200 Years Later

****

Here is chapter 8, you have some very persistent reviewers to thank for it. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight or vampire diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 - 200 Years Later

Klaus has been faithful to me all this time. For 200 years. That's a long time, but now I need to go my own way.

He was out hunting right now and I was left to take care of the house. Yes we have a house, we move every 2 or 3 years, depending on how long it takes for people to notice that we don't age.

We were living in a small town now, not far from where I grew up.

We've traveled far, and to many diverse lands, shifting into animals if we choose. We can act human or embrace the vampire side of us. Although sometimes being a vampire is annoying. Running water weakens us. Crosses, holy water, and stuff like that are all myths. But the sun part is true, we burn. Without my ring or my necklace, I wouldn't be able to go out in the sunlight.

"Madam, you have a visitor." I heard a servant say. I turned around to see a familiar face. Long golden hair, the same ring as me, and blue eyes. Katherine. I nodded to dismiss the servant.

"Katherine." I hissed. She didn't look any older. So this is what she is, and what my brothers meant that night when I over heard them talking to her.

"Isabella, what are you doing here? I came here expecting to see Klaus." she said.

"Yes, well he's out hunting." I told her. "And how did you not know I was here? I could feel a surge of Power the minute you stepped into town. But, really, I am more powerful than even you."

"Well I heard you disappeared." she said. I think she was confused about me being more powerful than her. Well lets say being married to Klaus has it's advantages. Plus it seemed that I was powerful as a human too.

"Now you know where to."

"Yes. So when will Klaus be back?" she asked. Just as she said that Klaus appeared beside me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He gave me a quick kiss before addressing Katherine.

"I was wondering when you would show, my friend."

"Yes well, here I am." the blond said.

"You left me with a mess to clean up after you left the Salvatore brothers." he said. Oh. No. He. Didn't. I stiffened.

"I know, but I do see you got something out of it."

GAH! Don't they know I'm right here. Will you please stop talking like I'm not here! I sent out.

Sorry Katherine responded.

_Sorry honey, _Of course that was Klaus, always the gentleman.

I rolled my eyes then walked out of the room. Walking around the house didn't seem like an option. So I decided to go back to my brothers' grave. I haven't been back there in over a century. The last time I was there was only a year after I was changed.

When I got there I noticed the dirt was fresh, as if someone dug up the grave. Suddenly I fell to the ground as memories flashed through my head.

When I was about 15, sitting in a meadow with my brothers, when they use to like each other. My hair blowing in the wind, my skirt was spread out around me.

"Promise you'll never leave me." I said to them.

"Bella, we'll have to go start our own lives someday." Stefan said. I turned to where he was sitting on my left and he smiled.

"But you'll always love me?"

"Yes, Bells, we'll always love you." Damon said and kissed me on the cheek.

That was when we use to be happy, before Katherine came.

I was on Bello, in a beautiful meadow. My hair flowing in the wind. Damon comes up to me on Shadow.

"Bella, I'm going to the University." he informed me.

I saw this coming so I smiled at him. "That's great, but what ever you do, don't forget me."

"Never."

Damon promised me that he would always be there for me, and that he would never forget me. But he isn't here anymore, he broke his promise. He left me.

So did Stefan. Even though we weren't close, I still miss him.

I felt something wet on my face. My hand reached up and I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I haven't cried in forever.

**DPOV**

For some reason I felt a strong pull toward my old home, the place I refuse to go to. But there was a pull toward my grave. There was Power there.

The ring that Katherine gave me, before she died, gave me the ability to walk around in the sunlight during the day.

I heard someone crying from the back, so I didn't bother trying to get someone to invite me in, I just went around back.

When I saw my grave I froze. There was a girl sitting there. Her long mahogany hair blew around her with the wind, and her blue dress was spread out around her.

As if she could hear me she looked up at me. She had chocolate brown eyes that looked familiar, like my sister Isabella. But she was dead. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

I think I blinked because she wasn't there anymore, but her scent was all over the grave. Strawberries and freesia.

**BPOV**

I heard footsteps and I turned around to see who was coming. A man stood frozen. He had long black hair and dark eyes. My heart ached, he looked so much like Damon.

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? He was dead. I saw him die!

It must be this place, my old home. It must be bringing up old memories of when I was human. I need to get out of here.

In the blink of an eye, I was gone. I'm never coming back here, not even if my life depended on it.

I wasn't going to go back to Klaus either. If he truly wanted me, he would come get me. I shifted to a falcon and took off.

I'm leaving the past behind and going toward the future.

**

* * *

**

You awesome reviewers seem to have reviewed a lot and have reviewed many times over 13, because when I asked for at least 70 when there was 57, now there's over 70. So let's see you get together 100 reviews. Let's see how fast you can do it.


	10. Rumors

**It's a holiday, so I update!**

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight or vampire diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 - Rumors

I don't know how long I've been away from Klaus. I don't know how old I am. I mean age is just a number! And the years go by quickly; it's hard to keep track.

I've heard rumors of how some guy named Marcus is out to rid the city of vampires. Well, I'm going to see if that rumor is true.

Right now I was walking down the streets in the middle of the night. The moon was full and the stars were bright. The sky was just a reminder of what happened to me and the night I was changed.

There was a scream from and alley and I followed the sound. There I found a pale man with red ruby eyes attacking a small girl. She had long golden hair and these green eyes that reminded me of Stefan.

"Get off her, you creep!" I yanked him off easily. That's when I saw him.

He had inhuman beauty, like me, and sharp, perfect, white teeth. His eyes were crimson red. He started to hiss at me, so I through him at the stone wall. I picked up the girl.

I whispered claming words to her and brought her back to her house that was on the other side of the city.

When I turned around I was met by that same vampire. "You let her get away! How? Your just human!" he yelled at me.

"So if I'm human, what does that make you?" I stepped closer to him. I was probably faster and stronger than him.

"Me? I'm a vampire." he told me without thinking.

"Sure you are."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why would I believe you? You seem like your insane." I started to taunt him. He finally lunged at me and I pinned him down. "This is what a real vampire looks like." I said extending my fangs.

I easily bit his neck, but to my surprise he didn't have any blood. There was just this yucky clear stuff. I gave up on trying to drain him and decided to burn him. I was careful of the flame and set the man ablaze. I started to laugh evilly as I watched him burn and turn to ash.

I heard clapping and I turned to see a bunch of red eyes people dressed in black robes. So apparently there's more than one type of vampire.

Instead of confronting them I decided to run, to run away from the danger that radiated off them. To get away from the truth that lies ahead.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Sorry, but it just is and no complaining.**

**Okay so I updated because it's a holiday, and I might not be here tomorrow. I'm still waiting for those reviews.**

**Happy Easter! And don't forget to review!**


	11. Running Water

**Chapter 10! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight or vampire diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - Running Water

Lately, everyone in England (where I've been for the past hundred years or so) has been talking about the New World, the American colonies. And I've decided to see what they're like.

Damn it! I can't cross running water! So how am I going to get over to the colonies?

Well lets see, I could mummify in the boats and persevere myself or I could fly across the ocean.

You would think it would be easier to fly, well actually it is, but I would need a blood supply of some sort.

Then to be mummified I could be like a mummy, all wrinkly and stuff, maybe even scare some people. It would give a blood supply -the people on the ship- but I heard it's a pain to de-mummify.

So I'll take my chances of flying.

Well actually I can cross running water, but it weakens me. Oh! I could pretend to be someone's daughter! Oh! Then I become 'ill' on the way over, when we finally get over there I get 'cured' and then I die maybe a year or two later.

Yes I'm good! It's perfect plan! Now who to choose for my parents?

A blond man? Nope, I'm not blond and I don't want to act blond. A plump women? No way, never.

There! A man who looked like me with brown hair and brown eyes accompanied by a women with reddish hair. Yes, those people are going to be my parents for now.

I rushed behind them, falling into step with them. When they questioned me, I compelled them into thinking I was their daughter. Apparently their names were Charles and Isobel Fairchild.

We then boarded the ship, on our way to the colonies. Oh Joy!

*

*

*

Finally after eight very long weeks, we've reached land. Thank God! I've been 'sick' the whole time and now it was time for me to go see a doctor.

"Isabella." the Doctor greeted me. He looked young, was pale and had blond hair. **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **"I'm Dr. Cullen."

"Hello."

"So how are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm fine now."

"I suspect that you were just sea sick. You should be fine for now." he told me then explained it to my 'mom' while I waited. I'm just glad that was over.

'Mom' invited Dr. Cullen to dinner (because he barely made her pay anything) and a young man she met in the market. Presumably, he was a suitor.

My 'mother' put me in a light green dress and curled my hair. She did my make up and put on my jewelry. The only thing she didn't touch was my necklace.

"Now Isabella," Isobel said, "remember your manners. And please don't say anything if not spoken to."

"Yes mama."

"He'll be here soon, don't ruin the dress."

"What's his name again?" I just had to ask.

"His name is Klaus Smith." she said. Whoa! That was the name we (Klaus and I) usually used.

I gasped and started to say, "No! No, no, no, no!" I wasn't going to lose my freedom. No, never!

Once Isobel was out of the room, I jumped out of the window and ran to the stables.

"Well, Isabella, we meet again." A too familiar voice said. I turned around to see Klaus. He was as beautiful as ever. Blond hair and pale. Blue eyes shining with love as he looked at me.

"Klaus." I hissed. I wanted to get as far away from him as I could. Especially after the way he talked about me to Katherine.

"Now, that's no way to speak to your husband." he said and soon he was in front of me.

"You haven't been my husband for the last century."

"That's not my fault, you're the one that left me." he then crashed his lips to mine. I was caught in so much emotion. Seeing him brought out passion. I loved him and he loved me. He proved that much by finding me. I only left because I couldn't take the way he spoke about me to that blond.

I don't think I could ever forgive him. I pulled back.

"I can't forget about the way you talked about me, like I wasn't even a person."

"Bella, I couldn't let her know how much you meant to me," he said, "she would just use you against me."

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you right now."

"Why not?"

"Give me a 300 or so years to get over it."

He sighed. "Will that make you happy?"

"Yes." I answered. He kissed my forehead and said, "As long as you come back to me and your happy."

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed his cheek before transforming into a falcon.

**

* * *

**

Okay so let's get one thing straight. Bella won't meet up with her brothers until after she meets the Cullen. Okay?

**And before you ask, yes it has to be like that so I can put my master plan to work. **

**Make sure you review.**

**Oh and I updates because I'll be updating every Monday and Friday unless you review and I get a bunch or unless it's a holiday.**

**Oh! YEAH! I have some Pictures that go with this story on my profile, if you want to check them out.**

**~Summer**


	12. After 500 Years

****

Dedicating this chapter to all my awesome reviewers, not all those who favorite my story or subscribe but don't review. You reviewers are the best and that's what I write this story for. You guys.

There is now over 100 reviews! All good reviews! Thank You!

**Chapter 11! Hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer - don't own twilight or vampire diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - After 500 Years

Forks, Washington. What a small town. So innocent. The right place for me. Where ever I go I always cause trouble.

I have a people diet, and people start to disappear.

Walking around town I saw a bunch of people. Some tall, some small. Some fat, some thin. But they were all full of delicious, juicy blood. I licked my lips as I thought about it.

So what would be my excuse this time?

Just then I saw a girl that looked exactly like me, every detail the same. Same long hair, same eyes, same nose, same everything. Except she was human.

As I walked towards her people said, "Hey Bella." "Hi Bella." How do they know my name? Oh, it's the name of the human that looks like me.

There was this one blond boy that actually came up to me. I heard people whisper and I got that his name was Mike Newton. "So Bella, I was wondering. Do you want to go to dinner with me?" Dinner with him? Or as in him being the dinner, yum.

But not yet. I need to settle down first before I do anything like that.

"Maybe some other time, Mike." He smiled. Maybe this Bella Whoever turned him down. "I'll see ya around." Walking away I heard him yell "YES!" and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella?" I asked when I got up to the human.

"Yes?" she asked and looked up at me. When she saw me she froze. Of course she would, I look exactly like her. Well, she looked like me, sense I've been around longer.

I looked her straight in the eye and asked, "What is your full name?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella." she responded.

"Good," I then started to compel her. "Tonight at midnight, meet me out front of your house. Don't be late. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I'll meet you at midnight tonight, outside my house."

I then walked away with a smile on my face. This should be fun.

*

*

*

At midnight it was dark out. The moon was covered by the clouds. I followed the girl's sent to a small house.

There standing in front was Bella, waiting for me.

In the shadows there was a bronze haired boy. This boy had golden eyes and was pale. The wind shifted and I caught his sent.

Damn! He was some sort of vampire, but he was different than me.

He obviously didn't hear me so I walked at vampire speed behind Bella. He must of seen me because I heard, "Alice, send help!"

The bronze haired man the lunged at me again. I dodged of course. It kept going like this until 6 people showed up. Half of them were women, the other half men.

One woman was beautiful, but not as beautiful as me, and was tall and had long blond hair. Another was short and pixie-ish, with short ebony hair. The last female has a heart shape faced and had long caramel hair.

One man was big and intimidating, with huge muscles and curly hair. Then there was this incredibly HOT one. **(HAHA! Ya know, Summer never reads these chapters after I beta them, so I thought I'd have a little fun! -Kate M.) **He had golden blond hair and was tall. Then there was an older man. He had blond hair and was average height. What's with all the blonds?

They were all hissing at me.

I hissed and my fangs extended. Looking into each of their eyes I compelled them. "You saw nothing out of the ordinary. You will go home and forget about what you just saw. Do you understand?" They looked dazed and turned and ran away.

"What are you?" The human asked me.

"Nothing normal, now about why I'm here." I took a step closer towards her. "Invite me in."

"What? Why?"

"I said invite me into your house," I commanded, looking into her eyes. She nodded and led me up to the porch and opened the door. As she stepped in she said, "Come in." I walked in easily.

"Good girl. Now tell me everything about you."

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17. I just moved here from Phoenix, Arizona. Charlie and Renee are my parents. And Renee just remarried. She married Phil." I started to explore the house and she followed me. "I go to Forks High School. And that's my car out there, but it's not the chief's car."

"Tell me about those people that were just outside?"

"Those are the Cullens. Their a bit strange. Edward acts like he wants to kill me." Interesting.

"Tell me more." I commanded. "Wait, never mind. I'll just have to find out for myself." Sense she invited me in I would be able to come in here when ever I wanted. No limitations in this house. So I could kill her.

I walked up to her and snapped her neck. I even drank some of her blood, it was delicious. Now I would smell like her, but really she smelled just like me, so it didn't make a difference.

I buried her out back, deep down in the Earth. Where no one would find her, but I could when it came time.

It was raining and the sky was black. It seemed as though the moon disappeared and the stars faded.

**

* * *

**

As I said before, I'm not sure who Bella will end up with. I'm just writing with the flow. So far I have about 17-18 chapters written. I've skipped some other chapters and started to write farther in the future of this story, so it might take me awhile to update more.

**And as I said before Kate would be putting some author notes in here, as you can see. What's ya think?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**When there's 125 reviews i'll update, but until then I'll keep updating only on Mondays and Fridays**

**~Summer (The original crazyperson17)**


	13. Authors Note Please Read

Mkay let's get one thing straight. Some of my chapters are from the books, okay? yes I know, why would I do that? Well I want this story as close to the book as possible, unlike some crossovers I read where someone changes everything about the characters.

Some chapters are form the Vampire Diaries, but i never claimed to own them. I just changed the POVs.

And I know my story might have a few confusing parts so just ask me. I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

I know people hate being alerted for a authors note, but i just had to let you know all know. And I had to let it all out.

**~CrazyPerson17 (the original) (summer)**


	14. The Forest

**Okay I'm Updating early because I won't be able to get to a computer tomorrow. If I do get to a computer it won't be until later when I'm half asleep or it will be a computer without my stories or chapters.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - The Forest

The next day it just had to be sunny. Evil sun!

Luckily I fed last night so it wouldn't hurt me that much. And as I went through Bella Swan's wardrobe I realized I would need to go shopping; this girl had no fashion sense at all.

I changed into a pair of my usual clothes I take with me. I wore a pink/purple/violet tank top and my favorite pair of jeans. I put on the necklace that Klaus gave me that went with my ring, they both protected me from the sun. And I put on my black leather jacked. Don't forget my dark sunglasses that covered half my face and wouldn't allow anyone to see my eyes unless I wanted them to. I put on some black high heeled boots that were in Bella Swan's closet that looked new.

I kept up the charade for Charlie and ate some cereal for breakfast. Then I walked out of the house and looked to where 'my' car would be. It was a rusty orange truck. Are you kidding me? No way, would I been seen in that!

I decided to walk to school. I grabbed my school bag and started in the direction of Fork High School.

Could the place get any uglier? I mean all the buildings were the same color and made of brick. Ugh!

As I arrived in the parking lot filled with old cars everyone stared at me. I guess no one saw the real Bella Swan look like this. Yeah well, they should get use to it.

I walked over to where the blond boy from the other day was. I think his name was Mike and I flashed him a smile. The people that were around him looked surprised.

School flew by and soon it was lunch time. "Bella, aren't you going to eat anything?" a girl named Jessica asked.

"I'm just not hungry," I responded. Of course I'm not hungry, I'm thirsty. Not for any regular water or juice, but the liquid that help life and energy. The liquid that helped humans survive. Blood.

I had Biology after lunch and I had to sit alone, but Edward's scent was there. So he must sit there.

The work was extremely easy. But everyone was staring at me instead of doing their work.

Then I had Gym. Ugh! It was easy, but I had to try really hard to not to do things with vampire strength and not to go at vampire speed. So…hard! Especially when it comes natural to me doing vampire things and having humans all around. It took all my will power not to attack. The sun just made me more thirsty the normal.

The rest of that was fine, but the sun did start to irritate my eyes.

As I walked outside I felt eyes on me. Of course people would be watching me, but when I turned around I caught the site of golden eyes. I just kept on walking. Colors of green and some brown flashed as I walked, but every once an awhile there would be the color of gold.

Were they following me? The Cullens. What didn't the compulsion didn't work on them? Did they remember what happened?

Soon I was home. Back at the small house that had 2 bedrooms, one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen/dinning room. Oh joy!

I opened the door and stepped into the house easily. Thank God! The rusty lock still worked, even though I knew it would.

After about an hour I decided to go explore the forest that surrounds this place. I ran outside and after making sure no one was around to see what would happen, I shifted into a bear. I was covered in different shades of brown and black. My eyes were the same, but they felt larger than before.

I walked into the green woods that were filled with creatures and started in the direction away from town.

Soon I came to a clearing and found the Cullens, the boys were wrestling and the girls were talking. When they heard me they looked up, surprise written all over their faces.

"Bet ya I can catch it." the biggest one said. I think his name is Emmett. I started to back up then.

"Bet ya I can get it before you." the bronze hair boy replied. Edward.

"Your on!" Emmett said. And that's when I took off running. The forest flashed around me, you could hear footsteps, they were after me. I decided to play this up a bit. I ran at vampire speed, I heard them gasp and try to catch up to me.

I stopped when I got to a meadow. It was beautiful. Fresh green grass and flowers covered it. The trees that surrounded it seemed to be cut in a circle.

I shifted back to myself. My hair tumbling behind me. I still had my leather jacket on and my sunglasses were in one of the pockets. I put them on just in time, Emmett and Edward came running through the trees. They were in a hunting crouch.

"Hello boys." their heads snapped up to look at me. When they saw me the straightened up.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked me.

"I don't answer to you, Mr. Cullen." I then started to walk into the forest, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"How are you going to get home?" he asked.

"The same way I got here." I shook his hand off.

"How?" Emmett asked.

"I walked." I said in a 'duh' tone. I then took off at a steady pace.

"Bella! Bella! Wait!" Both Edward and Emmett yelled.

"Why? So you can explain why you seem like you want to eat me?! No, I'm out of here." I looked at him, he was frozen, then took off running at a good pace.

When I was sure that none of the Cullens were watching me I shifted back into my falcon form and flew home

**

* * *

**

Please REVIEW!

**What's your favorite part? Let me know if it's confusing at all.**

**And I have a moment from last chapter, when kate said I don't re-read the chapters after she goes over it, but I do. We got in this huge argument over weather or not to keep it in the story.**


	15. Delicious

**Here is the chapter I owe you for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or Vampire Diaries (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could go for some chocolate! Does anyone have any?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 - Delicious

The next day it was raining. Thank God! And it was Friday! Yes!

I put on a short sleeved shirt that said a 'light blue shirt', some jeans, my leather jacket, sunglasses and sneakers.

I quickly walked out of the house and took off running. When I showed up the Cullens were there, except Edward. And they were staring at me.

Rolling my eyes I entered the school.

Easy Peasy! The school day went by quickly and soon I was rushing home. Don't need the Cullens following me in their fancy cars.

"Bella!" the blond named Mike stopped me.

"Yes Mike?" I asked sweetly.

"So about dinner…um how about tonight?" Yes! He just agreed to be my dinner without knowing, but I'm not going to kill him…yet.

"Sure." I agreed.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock." I nodded, smiled evilly and walked away.

I felt eyes on me and I turned around to see the small one, Alice, watching me. When the other Cullens saw her looking at me, they started to watch me. I raised my hand, as if to wave, and flipped them off.

*

*

*

Mike was at the house at 8 o'clock right on the dot. Man, he must be excited.

He wore a white button-up shirt and a jacket, some jeans and his usual shoes. His face was brightened up by a HUGE smile.

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked out to his car. I was still wearing the same thing I wore to school, just not my sunglasses. I don't need them once the sun goes down.

"So, where are we going?" I asked once he started to drive.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." I told him.

"Well too bad." I glared at him. Finally when we pulled up to a restaurant I looked in his eyes. He looked back.

"You won't remember any of this, you'll think we ate dinner then went home. Okay?"

"Okay."

I then attacked him. My fangs extended and found their way to his neck. His blood was okay, but it wasn't the best. But the taste of it, any blood is delicious. It was warm and rich, so full of life. I instantly wanted more, but I couldn't take anymore or else I would kill him.

When I pulled back he was unconscious, so I moved him to the passengers side of the car and I was left to drive. Once we got to his house I brought him to the front door and left him and his car there, taking off in the direction of Bella Swan's house.

When I arrived home I made sure that I wasn't covered in any blood and then walked up to the door. The breeze shifted and I caught the sent of the Cullens. They've been or are here.

**

* * *

**

**Okay so that was chapter 13, I hope you liked it. I won't be able to update as much, Spring break ends this monday and i gotta go back to school (not that I want to) and I really need to bring up my grades, and I need more time to write. I have some chapters written, but I want to have some more done, so all my chapters are as awesome as you all say they are. So I'll be updating once a week, maybe twice depending on my schedule and how much I have written.**

**~Summer**


	16. He Talks!

**Here's chapter 14! Read it! Love it! Review it! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight (or chocolate) or Vampire Diaries (or chocolate)**

**Oh! I could go for some chocolate! Does anyone have any?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 - He Talks!

I spent the next day cooking. I love to cook and sometimes I even eat it. I think I cooked enough food to feed an army.

"Bella?" Charlie called. He wasn't really sure what I was doing today, and didn't know if I was home or not.

"Hey Dad, welcome home."

"Thanks." he hung up his gun and belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he never actually used his gun on the job. But from Bella's memories, he use to remove the bullet as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he thought that I was old enough now to not shoot myself by accident, and not depressed to shoot myself on purpose. Not that it would kill me, unless you filled it with wooden bullets.

"What's for dinner?" he asked.

"Steak and potatoes." I answered. He looked relieved apparently he thought I was going to cook something disgusting.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. I rolled my eyes, just like the old days. Men doing nothing and women doing all the work.

I called him when dinner was ready. He sniffed the air appreciatively as he walked in. "Smells good Bella."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the food.

"So, how was school?" he asked as he was taking seconds.

"Good, I guess." It was Great! No one suspected a thing. I think I could get use to living here as long as the Cullens don't interfere. "Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dr. Cullen's family ? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"The kids….they're different from everybody else." Charlie surprised me by getting angry.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could possibly work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here." he continues getting louder. "We're lucky to have him, lucky that his wife wants to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I though we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature, I haven't had one speak of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should, camping trips every other weekend…Just because they're new comers, people have to talk."

If only he knew. They were vampires, but not like me. They were like that vampire I met back in Italy, but they didn't have red eyes.

If only he knew that they drank blood, were super fast and super strong.

"They seem nice enough to me."

Then there was silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing dishes by hand, no dishwasher, I went upstairs to 'work on my math homework' but really I was going to sneak out and go hunting.

*

*

*

Well, school's going good, but everything would be so much better if the Cullens disappeared.

People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I couldn't help but notice that the silver Volvo was there. In English we had a test on one of the books we were suppose to read. And when class got out it was snowing.

"Yes!" I sheered. I loved the snow.

*

*

*

When I entered the cafeteria I glanced at the Cullen table, all five of them were here today. Good, lets see what happens today.

All though lunch my 'friends' were planning a snowball fight.

"I'm in." I stated. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. I was in it no matter what.

As we walked out of lunch, there was no snow. It was raining. Stupid snow! It melted! Damn it! And I was looking forward to the snowball fight. I could of beaten all those humans.

As I walked to class I talked to Mike about how we would have to plan ahead for the big snowball fight. Apparently I was the target of most people, since I was new. Oh joy! But I would get them first.

Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that the table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around to each table, distributing one microscope and a box of slides. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I looked everywhere, but the door. I was actually doodling a meadow from back home when I heard the chair next to me move.

"Hello." a quite voice said.

I looked up, smirking slightly. Of course he would talk to me. After all he almost exposed himself to me the other day. "Hi."

Mr. Banner then started class, he explained what we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't suppose to use our books. In twenty minuets, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started." the teacher commanded.

Ha! Easy!

"Ladies first, partner?" Bronze Haired Boy (my nickname for him) asked. I saw him smiling a crooked smile. "Or I could start, if you wish."

"No, I'll go first." I could easily see everything. Even without the microscope. "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he's been holding them in a snowdrift before class. I jerked away, because I could feel his lack of a heart beat.

I let him do most of the work after that, but I did my fair share.

We were finished begot anyone else was close to done. And you wonder why? Well let's see, two vampires, both have super eye sight, and super speed. Shocker!

"Did you get contacts?" I asked, honestly curious. His eyes were gold and from what Bella Swan told me before she died- uh well, I killed her but...- and his eyes were black on her first day here.

He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No."

"Oh, well your eyes, they were black the other day. Now they're gold." I saw him clench his fist.

Mr. Banner came over to see why we weren't working. He looked over out shoulders to glance at the completed lab, then stared more intently at the answers.

"Mr. Cullen, don't you think you should've let Isabella," I almost attacked him when he said my full name, "do some of the work."

"Actually, Bella, did her fair share."

"Oh, well I guess it's good that you two are partners." He said before walking off.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I was really looking forward to pounding those humans." Opps! I just slipped. I just called the people at school humans.

"You like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Yes and no. I mean I love the snow it's amazing, back home I don't remember it snowing, but after awhile the cold just gets boring."

"Why did you move here then?"

"To move, get some change in my life. I guess you could say to see the world before my time is up." When I say my time is up, I mean when I have to go back to Klaus. And let the shuddering begin. I mean I love Klaus, but I can't give up my freedom to be with him.

"Why would your time be up?" he asked confused. Darn it! I keep slipping!

"Edward, your so…um how do I put this? Um, old fashioned." I looked down at my hand as I said this. "Times change. I know women have their rights and everything, but me….I don't. I made a deal with someone." I looked up at him. "I'll lose my freedom." The bell than rang, and I got up and rushed out of the classroom and to gym before he could ask any questions.

**

* * *

**

I hope all of you liked chapter 14. I would like to thank my beta Kate who has helped me a lot with this story. And I would like to thank all of you who review, those reviews help me. Knowing that people like my story helps me write. So if you want me to update soon, review!

**Thanks for waiting for me to update. So far I've written up to chapter 20, I am a fast writer but Kate is way lazy and takes FOREVER to beta it. So it might take awhile before she's gone over chapters 16, 17, 18 and 19. I'm working on chapter 20 right now.**

**If you want a sneak peek let me know. And you can choose what chapter you want the sneak peek from. Any chapter except 20, because I'm still working on it. So REVIEW!**

**~Summer**


	17. Dodge Ball

**Okay so I'm going away over the weekend and I won't be able to work on my story, so here is chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, or Bella. (Twilight) And I don't own Damon, Stefan, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie or Matt. (Vampire Diaries) But I do own this Chocolate Bar I just bought.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - Dodge Ball

In gym we were actually playing dodge ball. Awesome!

No one actually wanted me on their team, because they didn't know if I was any good or not.

"How about boys against girls?" I suggested.

"Sure." "Okay." and "Totally!" were some of the responses that I got. Jessica, Angela, and Lauren were on my team, along with other girls.

"Okay, if someone catches a ball, one person comes back in for the team that caught the ball. And the person that threw the ball is out. No headshots!" the teacher explained before letting us play.

He blew the whistle and everyone, but me, ran to get a ball. I watched as most of my team was hit by the guys and I decided it was time I stepped in.

It wasn't a fair game, with me in it.

I caught a ball that was about to hit Angela and that person was out. Next thing you know there is a ball being thrown at me and I easily dodge it.

Before I knew it my whole team was out, besides me. I was left against the boys. They were planning on throwing all the balls at me at once.

And they did, but I did a back flip and easily landing while dodging all the balls that came flying at me.

I heard gasps and smiled evilly. I threw the rubber red balls at the guys, hitting all of them. Nice.

I heard cheering and I turned to look over at the bleachers. The whole school was there. Apparently the dodge ball match rumor with me against the boys got around fast.

All the girls in the school were standing and clapping, most of them were cheering for me.

I looked over to the Cullens to find them watching me curiously. I smiled and stuck out my tongue, being childish.

Just then I felt my eyes become cat like and veins started to show, I had to look away from the crowd. And ran.

**EDPOV**

I was in a learning lab when I heard that there was a HUGE dodge ball game going on in the gym, and every student was expected to see go to it.

Rolling my eyes I made my way to the back of the gym where my family was.

"I can't see the future anymore!" Alice said panicked.

"Relax, I'm sure everything is fine." Jasper **(Jasper's so awesome! Again this is the evil Kate. My last attempt to do this resulted in a fight on Facebook but whatever! -Kate M.) **soothed her.

I heard someone squeal and I looked out from the bleachers to the game. The beautiful, but strange Bella was just standing there watching everything. Her brown hair was swirling around her, her brown eyes had an evil glint to them, and she was smirking.

Just then she started to walk, and she easily caught a ball that was about to hit Angela Weber.

Angela's thoughts were, Thank God she caught that! We're already loosing anyways. But ya never know, this is the first time Bella's actually participating.

Bella was spectacular! The rubber balls never hit her, unless she was catching them.

Finally everyone was out except Bella, and most of the boys. They boys were dominating the game, or so they thought.

When the boys threw all of the balls at her at once, she stepped forward and next thing you know she's doing a back flip, managing to dodge all of the red rubber balls and catch one. She smiled evilly before throwing the ball at them, it hit two of them.

Of course people gasps and soon the girls were cheering.

The beautiful creature known as Bella Swan turned around to face the crowd smiling. When she saw us, acting very childish, she stuck out her tongue.

Suddenly her eyes were different. I saw her pupils changing shape and veins started to show on her face. She ran out of the gym then.

I looked to my family and they nodded. To humans there would be flashes of gold, and black as we ran outside.

Bella wasn't there, but we found her in the parking lot.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I lost control like that! Just because I was having fun I didn't notice I was thirsty!!

Outside in the parking lot, I walked up to a tree and started to punch it.

"Stupid! Vampire! Klaus! Making me like him!!! UGH!" Did I just say that? I heard gasps and turned around to see the Cullens staring at me.

I ran up to them and looked them in the eye.

"You didn't hear what I just said and you never saw me. Got it?" I easily compelled them, they had weak minds compared to me. They nodded.

Running home, I regretted my slip up, I could of blown my cover.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it. Remember to review

**For anyone looking for a story to read I would recommend that you check out BleedingLove101's first Fic. It's called **Rebuilding** and the summary is - **Six years ago, she was newlywed and her future was bright. Now, she was in a city she knew nothing about and where nobody knew her. She had just committed a crime, although it was a just punishment in her eyes, and had no idea what was in store for her.

**Then I was wondering, would any of you like to join a forum? If you do, go to luna345's forums and go to her chat forum. Thanks.**

**~Summer**


	18. Phenomenon

**Here is chapter 16, hope you all like it. I tried to keep it as close to the book as I could.**

**Disclaimer - Dear Damon, you belong to me and not L.J. Smith. But only in my dreams.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 - Phenomenon

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.

It was the light. It was still the gray-green of dawn and a cloudy day in the forest, but it was still clear somehow. I realized that there was no fog veiling the window.

I jumped up to looked outside, and squealed in delight.

A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck (note to self: destroy that truck), and whitened road. But the best part, all the rain from yesterday had frozen solid - coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway deadly to humans.

Charlie left for work before I got downstairs, so I was free to move at vampire speed. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.

I was wearing my favorite pink shirt, it had a mouse on it and said mighty mouse, jeans, my leather jacket, and black Ugg boots.

I walked out of the house and started off to school. On the way I stopped to snack on a herd of deer, because I couldn't get to a human.

Animal blood was nothing compared to human blood. I'm never going to drink it again, unless I have to. Remind me to stay away from them.

I finally arrived at school, and almost everyone was there. The Cullens were on the opposite side, far away from me, but they were watching me. It was like they knew something was going to happen.

I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was becoming painfully loud.

I saw everything in perfect detail, and it didn't slow down like in movies.

Tyler Crowley's blue van was coming straight at me. It must of slipped on the ice.

What to do? Hmm. Well I could always move, but I would have to move at a inhuman speed or I could get hit by the van, then have to explain why I'm still alive.

But I saw Edward, and his face was priceless. His once beautiful inhuman face was frozen in shock and horror.

The next thing I saw, was him running over to me and pushing me out of the way. His hand outstretched to stop the van.

That could work.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around me, something hit me, hard. It was Edward. I allowed him to push me down, and I hit my head, not that it hurt or anything.

The van came to a stop.

His hands moved so quickly, they should have been a blur. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van. My legs were being thrown around. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, you could imagine how it must have hurt the Cullen's, and the humans around us and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt…exactly where my legs were a second ago, not that I could of moved I just didn't want to blow my cover.

It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?

"I'm fine." I said as I tried to sit up. Something was holding me down and I realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp. If I tried I could get up but I needed to act normal, which seemed getting harder each and every day.

"Be careful," he warned. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

"As if, I've never been better." I said and unwrapped his arm from around me. "How did you get over here so fast? And don't you dare say you were standing next to me like I know you were just about to tell me." Edward stared at me, shock written all over his face.

Suddenly the space in between Tyler's van and some other random car seemed too small. Edward's golden eyes showed concern for some reason unknown. Since when did he care about me?

People were surrounding us now. Some girl said, "I'm calling 911." That's when I got up and started to walk away.

"Someone get Tyler out of the car!" the smell of blood was fresh and it was too tempting.

I ran in the direction of the forest. I looked back at the Cullens and the blond boy **(Yay! Jazz! Of course this is Kate again! Summer's gonna kill me! hehe!)** was standing there, looking like he was in incredible pain. He was giving off that emotion too. Desire and bloodlust were thick in the air. I felt the veins in my neck begin to burn and my fangs extend. No, no, no, no, NO! This was sooo not good. Every vampire in the parking lot was staring at the blood on Tyler's neck. We needed something, anything as a distraction. Thank God the EMTs got there and took Tyler away before I ripped his neck open.

*

*

*

I was placed in a room with Tyler and that made it hard for me to concentrate. But luckily I was in a hospital, and there were blood banks here.

I snuck out a drank some packets of blood (Mental note: take some with me back to the Swan's house) and raced back to the room.

I just happened to get back in time. The doctor was coming in.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen." I gasped and looked up at him. Same gold hair, same pale skin, same blond hair. It was Dr. Cullen from that one time with Klaus! OMG! He looked up at me and had to blink a few times.

"Isabella, you wouldn't happen to have an ancestor named Isabella Fairchild?" he asked.

I shrugged and asked, "Why?"

"Because…my great-great-grandfather write a journal that's all about the investigation of the disappearance of Isabella Fairchild. There's a photo, and you look exactly like her." Yeah and I'm sure that's true. I saw him back then, he's the doctor that Isobel invited over for dinner.

"I'm not really sure, I'll have to check it out sometime." No really. "Um, shouldn't you check on Tyler." I said, desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, yes." Carlisle then started the check up on both of us.

After a few minutes he said to me, "You're fine, but I would suggest you go home and rest."

"Okay." I got up and walked out. As I passed Edward in the hall I said, "I told you so."

"Bella, could I talk to you?" he asked me.

"What do you want to know mind reader?" I sighed.

"I want to know what that was back there in the parking lot. And I want to know why you called me mind reader."

"Are you going to tell me what you are?" I asked. He stayed silent. "That's what I thought."

Walking off to Charlie, I realized I would need to be more careful around the Cullens. They knew something was different about me.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it. Remember to review

**I know I said this before but if your looking for a story to read I would recommend that you check out BleedingLove101's first Fic. It's called **Rebuilding** and the summary is - **Six years ago, she was newlywed and her future was bright. Now, she was in a city she knew nothing about and where nobody knew her. She had just committed a crime, although it was a just punishment in her eyes, and had no idea what was in store for her.

**Also I was wondering, would any of you like to join a forum? If you do go to luna345's forums and go to her chat forum. Thanks.**

**Oh! There's 159 reviews right now. If you can get 175, then I'll update sooner. If not I'll just update when I get a chance. Okay? **

**~Summer**


	19. Invitations

**I know I said I wouldn't be updating a lot, but I'm updating in honor of Earth Day, GO GREEN! Also because it's Bring Your Kid To Work Day. Plus I'm in a good mood! I have this amazing idea for this story and I'll be writing when I'm able to.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except this chocolate bar I'm eating right now. "CHOCOLATE! MINE!" **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 - Invitations

Edward hasn't spoken to me since the accident. And it's been months.

You know what? It's his loss.

He was already seated when I got to biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. How foolish of me, men never showed any real respect to women. Edward showed no sign that he realized I was there.

"Hello Edward." I said politely, well as politely as I could after being ignored, showing him I was going to act pleasantly.

He turned his head a fraction to nod at me, not looking me in they eye. Rolling my eyes I sat down.

That was the first thing he's done toward me sinse the accident. I know the Cullen family has been keeping an eye on me, I have at least one Cullen in each of my classes. And they stare at me during lunch. They know that I am not human, but they can't do anything because there are too many human witnesses.

Dr. Cullen even recognized me, he remembered me. I'm sure that the kids (yeah, kids, they're probably over a hundred) told him all about my little lapse in self control in the parking lot. And I wonder if they remember all the things I compelled them to forget.

I've noticed that Mike seemed happier seeing that Cullens and I weren't talking. All the other males in school seemed like that too. I guess they thought because he 'saved' me I would be grateful, but we were ignoring each other.

Later that week Jessica called the first Tuesday of march to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girl's choice spring dance in two weeks.

"Are you sure you don't mind? You weren't going to ask him were you?" Jessica kept asking me.

"No Jess, I'm not going." I was going hunting, out of town. Far away from the Cullens, so they wouldn't catch me.

"It will be really fun." She tried to convince me to go. I know she like my popularity.

"You have fun with Mike."

The next day I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her gushy gossiping self. She was silent as she walked with me to class. Did Mike turn her down? Well if he did, she would tell me first, wouldn't she?

My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far away from Mike as possible, chatting with Eric. And Mike was unusually quiet.

He was quiet walking to Biology after lunch. The uncomfortable look was still on his face when we walked into the classroom. But he didn't say anything until I was sitting down, and he was perched on the desk.

"So," Mike said looking at the floor. "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great. You'll have a great time with her."

"Well…" Mike examined my smile, not happy with my reaction. "I told her I would have to think about it."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I asked. He looked down at the floor blushing bright red. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Tell me the truth."

"Well, I was hoping that you would ask me to the dance." I saw Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.

"Mike, I went out with you once. I really don't think that we have chemistry. I'm sorry." Mike was silent. "You should tell her yes."

"Fine, he sighed and got up, going to his desk. Class was starting.

*

*

*

When the bell rang I turned to pack my things in my bag, allowing Edward an easy exit.

"Bella?" He asked.

I turned slowly, looking him in the eye. "So, now you're talking to me?"

His lips twitched, fighting off a smile. "No, not really."

"Yes, well your speaking to me right now."

"You're right, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

His expression went from amused to expressionless instantly. "It would be best if we weren't friends." His face was all serious. "Trust me."

"I don't think we were ever friends to begin with Mind Reader." I loved taunting them like that, and they couldn't hurt me here, in school. With that said I just walked off to gym.

*

*

*

Walking out of school, Eric, a guy with greasy black hair, walked up to me. "Hey Bella!" he said.

"Eric."

"Um…I was wondering if you would go the spring dance with me?"

"Isn't it a girls choice?" I asked him, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Um…yes."

"Then no, I have better things to do than go to the spring dance." I walked faster and was able to get away from him.

I was looking behind me, not paying attention to what was in front of me when I ran into something hard. Looking down I saw Alice Cullen. "What do you want Vision Girl?" Haha I did it again!

She was frozen for a second before brushing off her clothes and straightening it. "I just wanted to see if you wanted to go shopping sometime? Maybe we could be friends."

"No." I felt mean for a second when her face fell but I just brushed it off. She wasn't a sweet little girl, she was a vampire too.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need to spend all my time with you sparkly people." I was smiling now. "Yeah that's right I said that. Bet you didn't see that one coming bloodsucker."

"Bella!" I heard Tyler Crowley yell. I turned to him. "I was wondering if you would go to the spring dance with me?"

"No."

"It's cool we still have prom." he said before walking away.

**

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it. Remember to review. What parts did you like?

**I know it's like the book, but I want this story to be as close to the book as possible. So don't review saying that it's a rip off, and that's its like the book. I already know that.**

**Also, please review if your adding this story to your favorite list, or alert list. The Reviews help me a lot. They let me know that people are reading my story.**

**If you can get 180, then I'll update sooner. If not I'll just update when I get a chance. Okay? **

**~Summer**


	20. Blood Type

**Updating because I have AMAZING reviewers. You need to thank all of them,**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 - Blood Type

Apparently when I was out, the humans I hang out with made plans to go to La Push. Of course I would agree.

It's said that there's shape-shifters that think they're werewolves. Let's see if they know what I am, shall we?

The next morning I was running late. And there was that stupid silver Volvo.

In a blink of an eye Edward Cullen was beside me. "So why did you let that little pixie of yours talk to me?" I asked him.

"Because she wanted to, and who am I to stop my sister?"

"Yes, well she might just end up getting hurt then." Then I walked off to class.

*

*

*

Walking to lunch Jessica was going on about some big sale at some store, but I just ignored her.

We went straight to the lunch line and I bought some water and chips. I heard a small annoying pixie talking about me and I decided to go confront the Cullens.

"I'll be right back." I said after setting my things down at my usual table. As I walked over the famous Cullen table and received several stares.

"Can I talk to you privately. All of you." I said, looking at each of them. Slowly, they stood and followed me to the courtyard near the cafeteria. "Look, I know what you are. I've known since I first met you. Now I'm sure of it, and I won't have to go to La Push." The Cullens just stared at me.

"Then what are we?" Emmett asked.

"Vampires."

"Man she's good." he said to his family.

"Look, just leave me alone and don't get in my way." I stated before going back to my table.

"What was that about?" Jessica asked, wanting new gossip.

"Oh nothing."

"Sure it is."

*

*

*

Edward ditched Biology. I wouldn't blame him after I found out what we would be doing today.

Mr. Banner came into the room, calling the class to order, he was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. Setting them down on Mike's table he told some students to start passing them out.

"Okay guys. I want you all to take one piece from each box." he said as he pulled out rubber gloves from his lab coat. Pulling them on, there was this sharp noise as the gloves snapped into place. "There's a blood drive this weekend down in Port Angeles. And I thought it would be best to get ahead of the game and have you all know your blood type." With that he pricked Mike Newton's finger, and just one drop of blood was enough to set off my senses.

The smell of the blood was amazing and addicting. The sight was tempting. The sound of the blood cells were tempting, I could hear them float around in the liquid we call blood. Gosh I'm so stupid, I need to feed soon.

"Mr. Banner, I already know my blood type." I said, fighting the urge to attack Mike.

"Okay then."

"So you'll let me skip this period." I told him looking him, looking into his eyes, compelling him.

"Yes, Bella." I stood up and grabbed my bag and made my way out the classroom.

When I was out of the school I started on my way home, the viens in my neck aching.

"Bella!" I heard one person call. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

"What Edward?"

"What are you doing out of class?" he asked as he came up to me.

"I should be asking you that." I replied.

"Well you know what I am, and I don't think I'm strong enough to resist that much blood in one room."

"Yeah well you have your problems with blood, I have mine."

"So does that mean you're a vampire? Or that you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. I froze. Did he know? No, he couldn't possibly know. I've been so careful. Well, now that I think about it, I haven't been careful at all

"What do you think?"

"Well you have a heart beat, so I would say you faint." Little did he know. It was pathetic really. I was older than him, literally. I may look to be 17, but I was over 500 years old. How old was Bronze haired guy? Hmm I'm not really sure.

"Yes, well I guess you could say that."

"Hey need a ride home?"

"No I'm good." I started to walk away, but I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and pick me up. Edward put me over his shoulder so I was facing the back and my feet were up front. "So not cool!"

He was laughing. Edward was laughing! "Yes it is."

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes! Put me down right now!" I heard a car door open and next thing I know I'm being put in a silver Volvo. Crossing my arms I see Edward open the car door and sit down.

"Where do you live?"

"Like you don't know."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, speeding off. "What does your mother look like?" he asked suddenly.

"Um, she looks exactly like me, but prettier." He looked at me. "I have too much of my dad in me." That was so true, mom was beautiful, my dad was okay. I was a combination of both. My brothers were different from our mom and dad, they didn't look alike nor did they look like me. I described Bella Swan's parents to him.

"How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 17." I answered quickly. I didn't want to blurt out my real age.

"You don't seem 17." You have no idea how old I really am, Eddie-boy. And that's a good thing

We were at my house now. "Good bye, Edward." I stepped out of the shiny car, closing the door I heard Edward roll down the window.

"Bella, could you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Be safe this weekend." he said.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" Of course not, it would be sunny.

"No, Emmett and I are going camping tomorrow so I won't be in school." For some reason I felt a little disappointed.

"Okay then, bye." I quickly walked up to the front steps and watched as he drove off.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it.

**I have some bad news. Yes, I know, most people hate bad news. I'll just tell you right now. I hurt my ankle and it hurts to walk, even move it. I won't be updating in a while, so I posted up this chapter to all you awesome reviewers. Thanks so much and I hope you understand why I'm doing this.**

**~Summer**


	21. Reaction

**Updating because I have AMAZING reviewers. I can't thanlk all of them the right way. All of my reviewers are AMAZING and so KIND and AWESOME just like PIE. Sorry i couldn't help saying PIE. Oh does anyone have any pie?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 - Reaction

**EDPOV**

How did she know? Bella just walked up to us during lunch and told us she knew what we were.

How is that possible?

And what was that warning for anyway? 'Look just leave me alone and don't get in my way.' If we didn't leave her alone what would happen?

Bella Swan wasn't normal. All the signs were there. The dodge ball game could have been a huge hint. But why couldn't I remember some things. Like what was I doing the other night. I remember watching Bella one second then the next I'm back home for some strange meaning.

I was sitting in my car listening to music ditching biology because they were doing blood testing. I don't think I could stand to be in that room with Bella.

She smelled delicious. I never wanted a human's blood more than I wanted hers. But I wouldn't allow that side of me take control of me. If I did I would regret it.

Then that day she said to me, 'Times change. I know women have their rights and everything, but me….I don't. I made a deal with someone. I'll lose my freedom.' She made a deal? With who? Why would she loose her freedom? I would have to ask her sometime and see what she meant.

Speaking of Bella, I just happen to see her walking casually out of school.

Getting out of my car I yelled, "Bella!"

"What Edward?"

"What are you doing out of class?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I should be asking you that."

"Well you know what I am, and I don't think I'm strong enough to resist that much blood in one room."

"Yeah well you have your problems with blood, I have mine."

"So does that mean you're a vampire? Or that you faint at the sight of blood?" I asked and she froze.

"What do you think?"

"Well you have a heart beat, so I would say you faint." Yes she must of, because no human would need to get out of biology if blood was present. Or if the human was just skipping class.

"Yes, well I guess you could say that."

"Hey need a ride home?"

"No I'm good." She started to walk away but I decided to try something. I grabbed her around the waist and put her over my shoulder. Her long hair came to a stop was a bit ticklish as it went all over my back. Her legs were in front and she was kicking. "So not cool!"

I was laughing. Of course I was laughing, how could I not? "Yes it is."

"Put me down!"

"No."

"Yes! Put me down right now!" I open the car door and set her down. She crossed her arms as she waited for me to get in the car. I had to go at a human pace because someone might be watching.

"Where do you live?"

"Like you don't know."

I sighed, rolling my eyes before I took off. "What does your mother look like?" I asked suddenly curious about her.

"Um, she looks exactly like me, but prettier." I looked at her. "I have to much of my dad in me." If Bella isn't as beautiful as her mother then her mom must be gorgeous or Bella's lying.

"How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 17." She answered quickly. Was she older than what she appeared to be? Like me and my family?

"You don't seem 17."

I pulled up in front of her house.. "Good bye, Edward." She stepped out of the car and closed the door. I rolled down the window before she could walk away.

"Bella, could you do one thing for me?"

"What?"

"Be safe this weekend." I said.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" Of course not, it would be sunny.

"No, Emmett and I are going camping tomorrow so I won't be in school." For some reason I felt a little disappointed. I wouldn't get to see the beauty named Bella.

"Okay then, bye." Once she was opened her front door I took off.

*

*

*

**At the Cullen's place**

"Carlisle!" Jasper yelled, knowing that our father figure was home.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked as he appeared. He was still wearing what he wore to the hospital today. His blond hair seemed gold in the sun. As the sun hit him he started to sparkle.

"Bella knows." the little pixie said.

"What?"

"Bella knows we're vampires." Rose said as she came in with Emmett following her.

"Emmett did you tell her?" he asked.

"Me? No, I'm not that stupid." I love how Emmett said that he wasn't THAT stupid and how he didn't say he wasn't stupid.

"What are we going to do?" I asked the family.

"We should invite her over and see how she acts around us. Maybe see if she's worth changing, then decide what to do." Esme said who just appeared next to Carlisle.

"Good idea, but I already tried that. If looks could kill I would probably be dead right now." Alice explained what happened that one day.

"I say we kill her. Get rid of the brat." Rose said as she examined her perfect nails that were painted blood red.

"Why would we do that?" Emmett asked from beside the blond.

"Because then she wouldn't be our problem anymore."

"Don't be so heartless!" Esme exclaimed, shocked at Rose's comment. I bet she didn't like Bella because she was prettier than Rose. "I still say that we should try to bring her over." Esme paused. "Before the Volturi find her."

There was a heavy quiet in the room before I finally spoke. "Well then I'll ask her sometime." I said.

"Ask her about next week on Friday. She'll say yes." The all seeing Alice said.

"Okay."

As we went to do our own thing I heard Rose mumble, "I don't see why we just can't kill her."

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it.

**I know a bunch of you might be wondering what happened to my ankle, and why I'm updating when I said I wouldn't be for awhile. ****Well I just couldn't wait to post this chapter up, so I can post up my other chapters. ****And back to my ankle. Well first you should know I have weak ankles and I'm a klutz. I tore some muscle or something in my foot and now I'm on crutches so I'll try my best to work on my story and post, but I don't think that will work. **

**~Summer**


	22. The Eye Of The White Tiger

**Updating because I have AMAZING reviewers. You need to thank all of them,**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20 - The Eye of The White Tiger

I decided it would be fun to mess with the Cullens. So I followed their sent after school up to the mountains.

I changed form, shifting into a rare white bangle tiger. My hands and feet turning into paws and I felt my nails turn into claws. My hair shortened, and grew all over my body, turning into fur. My brown fur then turned white with black stripes. I went from standing to crouching on the green ground as a tail appeared. My teeth sharpened until they were pointing and sharp, almost like my fangs but not as sharp. Whiskers appeared on my face. My eyes changed from chocolate brown to sky blue.

I stretched getting use to my new body before entering the forest.

Easily walking in I heard something. My ear twitched as I picked up the sound of a twig snap. I turned to look in the direction the noise came from and saw Alice.

"Hey! Guys! Come see what I found!" she yelled and started to jump up and down.

"What is it, Ali-" Emmett came from somewhere in the woods but stopped when he saw me. I winked at him and he froze. "IT just winked at me!" rolling my eyes he yelled again. "IT just rolled it's eyes!"

"Emmett what are you going on about?" Carlisle asked as he appeared with Esme and Rosalie. In all his glory, Jasper **(WOO! yay! -Kate) **walked over to Alice. They all stared at me.

"Why is a white tiger here?" Edward asked as he jumped down from the trees. I'm not sure. Why am I here? I sent to his head. He looked at me in shock. "I just heard her." Of course you did.

I changed my sky blue eyes back to my beautiful chocolate brown eyes for a second, winking at him with a brown eye. He just stared at me. I made a gesture as if to shrug before taking off running.

"Follow it, we need to make sure it's safe." I heard Carlisle say. Then I heard many sounds, all of people following me and nature that surrounded me. Right in front of them I shifted to my flacon form.

My fur changed to feathers and my paws shifted to claws. My arms changed into wings and next thing you know I'm flying. I laughed as I flew and the Cullens just scratched their heads as I flew off. Maybe I was pushing my luck, but it's fun to mess with them!

**EDPOV**

I was out hunting with my family, but I couldn't stop thinking about someone. That someone had long mahogany hair and soulful brown eyes. Yes that someone is Bella.

"Hey! Guys! Come see what I found!" I heard Alice yell.

What now? Did she find a mall in the middle of nowhere?

Emmett thought. "What is it, Ali-" He started to ask before he stopped. In his head I could see a beautiful white tiger. The Tiger winked at him. "IT just winked at me!" Then the tiger rolled his/her eyes at him. "IT just rolled it's eyes!"

"Emmett what are you going on about?" Carlisle asked as he appeared with Esme and Rosalie. Jasper walked over to Alice. They all stared at IT, as Emmett called the animal..

"Why is a white tiger here?" I asked as I jumped down from the trees. I'm not sure. Why am I here? the tiger sent to my head. I looked at him/her in shock. "I just heard her." Of course you did.

I stared at the white tiger as her eyes changed colors. It went from sky blue, to those amazing chocolate brown eyes I've been dreaming about al day. And the animal winked at me with those brown eyes before changing back to blue. Just then the beautiful creature in front of us took off running at incredible speed.

Carlisle told us to follow the tiger and make sure it was safe, so all of us ran after it.

When we came to a clearing the tiger jumped in the air and transformed into a bird. A falcon.

The white fur that covered the tiger changed to feathers. Paws became claws. And arms became wings.

The bird turned and opened it's mouth and laughed. What the hell?

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. I know it's short.

**Hey does anyone here watch Doctor Who? If you do, what do you think of the New Doctor?**

**Also, the new book in The House Of Night Series just came out the other day. It's called Burned, in case anyone was waiting for it to come out.**

**~Summer**


	23. Lunch

**Updating so soon, because I REALLY want to.**

**Updating because I CAN.**

**Updating because I have AMAZING reviewers. You need to thank all of them.**

**Updating because I have CHOCOLATE!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21 - Lunch

What could Edward possibly want?

Somehow he got my number from Jessica and called me this morning, wanting to invite me to eat lunch with him.

Do I want to? Not really sure. Could I tease him? Yes. Does he like me? Definitely yes. So should I go? No, but I'm doing it anyways.

Walking into the cafeteria all eyes were on me as I made my way to the table where the Edward Cullen was sitting. Alone, waiting for me. His bronze hair was a mess, as if it wouldn't be tamed. Golden eyes shining with delight because I actually walked over to him.

"Edward."

"Bella." It was silent for a second. "Sit, talk, eat."

Rolling my eyes and we started to talk. At times I felt my Italian accent slip a few times, thankfully it didn't show too much.

"So how did you figure out what we were?" he asked.

"Well, your not the first vampires I've met." That was the truth. Katherine was the first one I've ever met. Do I regret it? Yes and no. Yes, because she took my beloved brothers from me. No, because then I wouldn't be here right now.

"Really? Where did you meet them?" He asked, I think he just wants answers so he can figure me out.

"The first time I met a vampire was in Italy." That part was true.

"Why where you in Italy?"

"Exploring the world, you only get to live once." I smiled.

"What parts have you seen?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" I thought about telling him, but I couldn't without revealing that I'm not really seventeen.

"It's personal."

"Oh."

We continued to talk. He would ask me questions and I would answer some.

"Hey Edward?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you ever here when the sun is out?"

"I'll have to show you sometime." He smiled at me. His gold eyes held some sort of emotion. I smiled back at him, knowing that it affected him.

**EDPOV**

Bella actually sat with me during lunch. I thought she would just ignore me and sit with her other friend, but no, she sat with me.

Inside I was jumping for joy, but I kept myself from really jumping up and down like Alice when she gets to go shopping.

I learned some things about Bella. First of all, she's not just beautiful but intelligent.

I also learned that she's explored the world for oh so many years. She's met her first vampire in Italy. Could those vampires be the Volturi? No Aro would never let a human live.

That information could possibly help me figure out Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

"Hey Bella." Edward said as he walked with me out the school doors. More like followed me. I nodded. "So I was wondering, would you like to come over sometime? I mean my parents would like to officially meet you, after Alice and I told them so much about you."

"Like a date?"

"No only as friends." I laughed. Edward Cullen was nervous.

"Okay then, when?"

"How about this Saturday." Two days away, since today was Thursday.

"Great, but I'm not going to be here tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Family business." More like I needed to feed. I couldn't face a house full of vampires without feeding, or else I could expose myself.

"So I'll see you then?"

"YuP!" I said popping the p.

**FRIDAY**

New York City. Awesome! I mean I actually can go shopping while I'm here to feed. YES! Double sweet.

I spent the day shopping, at night I would feed. By the end of the day I have over a dozen bags filled with clothes, shoes and accessories. I had one bag that was filled with make up and so on.

Walking down the streets in the dark barely no one was around. Good, no one would see me do this. I quickly attacked a homeless person easily draining him of all the blood in his system.

I feel so energized, but I would need more if I were to face the Cullens the whole day tomorrow.

Hopefully I could survive.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. I know it's short, but there's some long chapters coming up.

**Hey has anyone read the Darkest Powers series? The series include The Summoning, The Awakening, and The Reckoning. It's by Kelly Armstrong. I recommend that you read it. I would tell you all about it, but then it would ruin the story for you.**

**~Summer**


	24. The Cullens

**Updating because it's time to CELEBRATE! **

**NO MORE TESTING!!!! YAY!!!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22 - The Cullens

No need to panic. You were invited over to meet the whole Cullen family, even though you met them before. Does this mean they think that Edward and I are dating? No, I would never. Would I? I'm not really sure.

Listen to me! I'm starting to sound human!

Just get this over with!

I was in a hot steaming shower as I thought this over. When I got out I put on a blue tank top and a skirt. It was a high-wasted silver mini skirt. Along with matching high heels.

I left my hair to dry on it's own, and it turned out to be wavy. Some light make-up did the trick, making my natural beauty stand out.

Why did I dress up? Well this wasn't so much as dressing up for me. I remember when women had to wear those puffy dresses. And I wanted to make a good first, well second, impression.

Walking outside I was thinking about ways to destroy my old truck. I heard a car coming towards me. I looked up to see a silver Volvo and Edward getting out of it.

"You look amazing." I always do.

"Thanks."

I walked over to the side of the car and in a flash Edward opened it for me. I sat down and as soon as he closed the door, it started to rain. By the time he got in the car he was soaking wet.

I smiled, all because I caused it to rain. So I was the one who soaked Edward (hehe). Soon we were off. Zooming down the road, heading out of town.

We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing by us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the houses altogether, driving through a misty forest to a human. I could see perfectly, memorizing the way to get their home incase I need it in the future. He turned abruptly onto an unpaved road that was unmarked. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, serpent like, around the ancient trees. There was a bunch of trees, and a human wouldn't be able to see. If I could see through them, then Edward would be able to too.

After a few miles, the trees started to thin out, and suddenly we were in a small meadow. Well actually a lawn. Trees surrounded the clearing, their shadows shaded an entire acre with their vast branches.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably 100 years old. Painted a soft, faded white, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or perfect, amazing restoration.

I smiled when I saw it. This place felt right. I got out and looked around the whole clearing.

"Like it?" Edward asked. I almost forgot he was there.

"It has a certain…charm." I remember staying in a house like this.

"C'mon. Come meet my family."

"Like I already don't know them." I mumbled.

Inside was very bright, very open, and very large. There must have been originally several rooms. The south side of the house was replaced with glass. You could see trees and I could see a pond beyond them. To the side of the room was a massive staircase.

Waiting to greet us was none other than Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Behind them was a grand piano.

I've already seen Dr. Cullen so I won't describe him to you again. At his side was Esme. She was very beautiful, but not as beautiful as me. She had the same pale good looks like the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the silent-movie era.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"Hello again Bella, it's nice to actually meet you outside of the hospital." Dr. Cullen said.

"Yes it is, Dr. Cullen." I replied nicely. Almost too nice.

"Please, my dear, call me Carlisle."

"Okay then."

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." Esme said as she stepped forward. I noticed that her steps were measured and careful.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, because they just appeared at the top of the large staircase.

"Hey Edward!" Alice called as she ran down the stairs at human pace, thinking I was human, and gave Edward a hug.

She then turned to hug me but I stepped away. "Don't touch me pixie." Frowning, she stepped back, then gave my the puppy dog pout. "Don't try it, it won't end up the way you think it will." Just ask Anna, my friend who tried that on me, and I ended up stabbing her with a stick in the stomach.

Then there was Jasper. Tall and blond. Suddenly I felt all calm, but I snapped out of it. **(Originally Summer had Bells slap Jasper! I couldn't let that happen to my jaz so I changed it!!!) **"Don't mess with me or my emotions!" I whispered so softly only a vampire could here. He could sense my emotions, even mess with them.

The was an awkward silence. I started to eye the grand piano that was in the room.

"Do you know how to play?" Esme asked breaking the silence.

"Yes, it's one of many. After all any proper lady should be able to play some instrument." I said, saying things that people have told me over the years, well, centuries.

"Well, let's hear you." She said as she walked me over to the piano.

I sat down, closing my eye. I started to play from memory. Soon I was surrounded by a beautiful melody. (Fur Elise - Beethoven) I remember learning how to play the piano. Klaus taught me.

When I was done I opened my eyes, remembering where I was I looked up to see all 7 vampires looking at me in shock. I guess Emmett and Rosalie decided to show up anyway.

"So? What'd you think?" I asked wanting to know what the thought.

"That was amazing!" Emmett said. "I could never do that."

"Yes well, after many years you'll be able to." I said. Haha double meaning.

"Who taught you to play?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my shiny shoes before looking back at him. I smiled a bit and said, "Someone very close to me."

"Is that someone gone now?" He was asking if that person was dead. No, well at least I don't think so.

"Why would someone like you have the nerve to ask me that?" I asked as I stood up. "Never ask me about someone's death. I know people and I have connections. I could easily have you killed, even if you're a vampire. You're no match for Klaus!"

Opps! Did I just say Klaus? Yes I did. Man, I'm stupid. Nice one Bella! I lightly compelled them to forget about that and hurried away from them and wandered around the house. I came to an office, opening the door I saw paintings from the past. I looked at one.

In it were three men, all in dressy clothes. I remembered the faces though. Those vampires I met back in Italy, when I first found out about the type of vampires that taste like venom.

"The Volturi." Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing at the door. I nodded "Do you know them?"

"Oh, I know them, but they don't know me. Unless they remember that one time…" I said. "Thanks for telling me what they were called."

Edward explained to me how Carlisle was human when people knew about vampires, when many innocent people were killed for being monsters. How Carlisle was changed. And how Carlisle has never tasted human blood. He also explained how Carlisle spent some time with the Volturi, before going to America. Turns out he sailed over there during the same time period as I did.

It's a small world after all.

He took me downstairs to talk to his family.

They all explained their stories to me, expect Rosalie.

Esme jumped off a cliff and was saved by Carlisle. Alice can't remember anything about her human life, and showed up with Jasper. Jasper was apart of The Vampire Wars down south, changed my Maria. Emmett was attacked by a bear, saved by Rosalie and changed by Carlisle. Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza, saved by Carlisle and was the first to changed by Carlisle. Have you noticed that Carlisle changed a lot of them, except Alice and Jasper?

I asked about the Volturi.

"They're royalty to the vampire world." Carlisle said. "They're very powerful. Three brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They enforce our one main law. To keep the secret."

"Yes, I do remember them." I felt my accent come out a little.

"They have a group of followers called the Volturi Guard. Everyone in it is very gifted."

"Of course they are."

Carlisle and I exchanged stories about Italy. While I was talking I let my full accent come out. Talking Italian at times. The Cullens gasped.

"What?" Oh, they didn't know I had an accent. "Oh my bad."

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it. I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, so I found an excuse, NO MORE TESTING! YAY!

**HEY! Kate! I really wanted to slap him! You won't shut up about him, so I should be able to get my revenge. Oh Well.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!**

**~Summer**


	25. The Game

**Dedicating This Chapter to all my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23 - The Game

I was sitting in the living room on one of the many couches reading a book when Alice came running over to me. "Bella, wanna play baseball with my family?"

"Sure."

"Great!" She said before running off.

Rolling my eyes I stood up. Straitening my skirt, I made my way toward the front door. I was half was across the lawn when I heard someone say, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home, to get changed."

"On your own?"

"Yes on my own, gotta problem with that?" I said turning to face Edward.

"Y...No."

"Sure, you just can't handle the fact that I'm fine on my own, and that I'm more than just a girly girl like your 'sisters'. The fact that I have the guts to do this!" I yelled and slapped him, but no to hard. I took my shoes off and took off running. As soon as I was far enough away I shifted to a falcon and made my way back home.

I changed into a pair of comfortable jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, my leather jacket, some white sneakers, plus my sunglasses (never know what will happen), and grabbing a hat I made my way out side.

"What's with the leather jacket?" Edward asked as he got out of the jeep to open up my door.

"You could say it's a family thing." I smiled. If Damon were still alive I'm sure he would be wearing leather and be dressed all in black.

As we pulled put of the drive way it started to rain. The jeep made it's way out of town, and as we drove the rain lightened up.

We came to a stop at the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on the three sides of the Jeep. The rain here was a mere drizzle, slowing every second, the sky brighter through the clouds.

"Okay, what now?" I asked as I got out of the humongous car.

"We run."

"As in I have to run?" I asked. I seriously didn't want to run like a human. If I have to run, I prefer to run at my usual speed.

"Well it would be easier for me to take you instead." I was about to respond when he suddenly threw my across his back, giving my a piggy back ride, running at an inhuman speed. Nothing compared to me though.

I started to laugh in delight. I loved to run, but I couldn't right now, so I was fine with this.

When I finally got off him I started to spin around, wanting to just run off and enjoy the speed. I finally got a hold of myself and walked through the trees to see a wide, open field.

Alice and Jasper were throwing a baseball back and forth. Rosalie was sitting on a boulder talking to Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands talking on the other side of the field.

When they saw me, Emmett came over along with Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie just went over to Alice and Jasper.

"Squirt you made it!"** ( haha luv it!) **Emmett said.

"Don't call me Squirt!" He may be taller than me, but I'm not as short as Alice. "And of course I made it. I wouldn't want to miss out on vampire baseball."

They smiled at me. I looked up to the sky and saw lighting flash across the sky.

"It's time." Alice said from across the field.

**(I have no idea about Baseball, if anything is wrong please don't kill me) **

Everyone, but Esme ran out onto the field. I walked with Esme up to home base.

"You're not going to play?" I asked, because if she wouldn't play then I would. But then I would blow my cover.

"No, I prefer to referee."

"She thinks we cheat!" Emmett yelled over to me.

"I know you cheat!" Esme said to Emmett.

It looked like they formed teams. Edward was far out in the left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must have been the pitchers mound.

Emmett was swinging a metal baseball bat around. It was whistling silently in the air. Jasper was pumping up everyone, while Rose was just examining her perfect nails.

I looked up at the sky, at the same time as Alice, and saw a streak of lighting streak across the sky.

"It's time." The pixie said.

I soon saw why they needed the thunder. When Emmett hit the ball and it went flying, it sounded like thunder. Edward soon returned with the ball.

Then there was this time when Emmett and Edward both went after the ball, crashing into each other. It sounded like two boulders colliding.

After awhile Alice froze.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't see them," she said. "They hears us playing and just decided to come."

Edward flashed to my side and said. "I'm so sorry Bella. I never wanted this to happen, I love you." He then kissed me. I stood still for a second before I pushed him away.

I turned to see some familiar faces.

**

* * *

**

Who do you think it is? Review and let me know. If you get it right I'll send you a sneak peek of the next chapter.

Please Remeber to Review. Right now there's 233 reviews, if I can get 240 reviews I'll update again. All I'm asking if for 7 reviews.

**Hey does anyone know how Meredith was described in the book, because I'm way to lazy to look it up, and I need it for one of the chapters. If someone would be nice enough to help me out I'll update faster and you would get more chapters.**

**oh, yeah....HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!**

**~Summer**


	26. Revealed

**W-o-W! 22 reviews in less than 24 hours. COOL! Thank you all who reviewed.**

**Out of those 22 reviews only some people guesses were right, and some were really close, the people that got it right were:- Mistress Sandman**

**- vampluver19**

**-AlartaraWithIce**

**- xx-BrittCullen-xx**

**- Damon - And - Elena**

**Then there was VampiresLoveMe, she helped me described Meredith. Thanks by they way. Let me get this straight, Meredith has black/brown hair, brown eyes and is taller than bonnie, but shorter than Elena. Please let me know if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24 - Revealed

There was a man with sandy blond hair, he wore a torn jacket, and jeans. No shoes. Then there was a women with hair as red as fire. The other man looked to be Jamaican but had a French accent was there too. All of them were bare foot.

The one thing they had in common was their red eyes.

When they got closer I realized why the blond seemed familiar, "James?"

"Bella?"

"Oh my god it's really you!" I said.

"Yeah it's hard to believe isn't it?" he asked as I pushed Edward away from me and ran over to James, giving him a hug. "Gosh, I haven't seen you in like…" I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

"Don't say anything else." I warned. He nodded when he saw the Cullen's confused faces.

When I moved my hand away from his mouth he started to say, "Did you know Bella was a vamp…" I tackled him.

"I told you to keep quite!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, but you never said how long!" He told me. While we were fighting over it, Edward read James's mind and explained to his family what was going on.

I heard several gasps and I looked up.

Alice's expression was priceless. I never thought I would see her look shocked, because she usually sees what will happen. Everyone else too, was shocked.

"How can she be a vampire?" Emmett asked.

I quickly, and in a flash I was in front of him. "What makes me a vampire? Well you're not even a REAL vampire! You sparkle! And you don't even feed off humans! When you want to see what a REAL vampire is like, come find me!" I yelled at him, before taking off.

Running threw the forest was amazing, and so much fun. The animals didn't run off like they did when the Cullens were around. I loved just being myself. I didn't have to hide the fact that I wasn't human, or even a shape shifter. Not even a fake vampire like those sparkly vamps. But James was okay, I mean we've been friends ever sense I met him 100 years ago.

I laughed remembering those days, that's when I heard someone behind me. I turned to see Bronze Haired Boy.

"What do you want Edward?" I hissed.

"I want you….I love you, Bella." he said.

"How can you love me? Especially when I used you?"

"You never used me."

"Oh really?" I asked and I let all the memories I took from him flood his mind. "Try saying that to me now." I then ripped a tree out of the ground, and then threw it at him. But I missed, well not really, the sparkly vampire ran away.

"COWARD!!" I yelled, before running to the place that I buried the human Bella.

**Alice POV**

I can't believe Bella wasn't human, and that she was a vampire. The worst part was that I didn't see it coming.

I can't really can't see her future at all. Now that I think about it, I never really saw her future.

Edward came back looking horrified, because he went after Bella, and he must of not liked what he saw.

That's when I was pulled into a vision.

_Bella was deep in the woods digging up something. It was a body. Looking at it more closely it looked exactly like Bella. "Perfect." Bella said before picking up the body and running closer to town. Once she was a safe distance from town she started to tear the body, making it look like an animal attack. When she was done she took off running._

I snapped out of it. "She hurt someone, now she's running." Edward nodded, then explained my vision to the family.

"Okay Carlisle, go check the body. Esme stay here with Carlisle, he may need your help. Everyone else, after Bella!" Jasper commanded. He was a commander in a war you know. **(Yeah!)**

We all ran off in whatever direction that we were suppose to.

* * *

**So what's ya think? Review to let me know.**

**And your welcome, I updated as soon as I could. **

**~Summer**


	27. Fells Church

**Here's chapter 25, I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25 - Fells Church

_Where to now? _I though as I ran, feeling free.

That's when I felt a pull. I checked my bag, to make sure nothing would get ruined if I were to shift into an animal. Nothing would, so I changed to a Falcon flying off.

The pull took me to Fells Church, Virginia. It was a place of power.

Looking around this place seemed normal, but any vampire would be able to sense the power radiating from the ground. There must have been a war or something here. Blood must have been spilled to make this place as powerful as it is now.

Shrugging I shifted back to my regular form and made my way to a empty house out in the woods. To my surprise it was fully furnished, but no human lived here.

How did I know that? I didn't need to be invited in.

I went hunting and went to sleep. It felt weird sleeping at night. I was a Creature of the Night. I should be up during the night and sleeping during the day.

The next day I decided to go to school. Why? I want to see if there is any funny sparkly 'vampires' I can pick on.

I wore the same thing I wore on my first day at Forks High School. What? I like this outfit. In case you forgot I wore a pink/purple/violet tank top, my favorite pair of jeans, my signature black leather jacket. Along with dark sunglasses that covered half my face. Plus those amazing black high heeled boots that I found.

I made sure I had on my necklace that allowed me out in the sunlight, plus my ring. Klaus gave me this ring, if only I could get rid of it, then I wouldn't be his anymore. It was a backup plan, in case my necklace was ripped off or broken.

Walking outside I made my way towards the forest. Maybe today something amazing would happen. Maybe I would find my one true love, no never. Um, maybe I'll run into Katherine, no that isn't amazing. You know what would be amazing? If my brothers were here right now. That would AMAZING and a MIRICALE.

Walking into the parking lot there were a bunch of humans. Most of them were surrounded a blond girl. I had to make sure she had to make sure that she human, because she looked so much like Katherine. She was making her way over to a boy, who looked familiar.

He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

I didn't expect to see him, I thought he was dead. So how the hell was he here now? I'll never know.

All I could think of was seeing my brother again. Just then I saw my other brother walk up to the first.

Was it really them? Or was it my imagination? Damon? Stefan?

No, I saw them kill each other. But then again I'm still alive. It's them. It's really them!

If there's one thing I've ever learned, it's to expect the unexpected.

**

* * *

**

So what's ya think? Review to let me know. Review to tell me your favorite part. Or Just Review to Review. Plus it's a shprt chapter, so i understand if you don't review.

**Coming soon: The Scandal**

**By: Kate**

**Summary: Bella Swan, er Black, has never had a good love life. Married to her ex-love, alcoholic Jacob Black, she is never truly happy. When Jake is drafted into the army, Bella celebrates with an evening at a club. Before long she meets Edward Cullen. One night changes her life and four people, Edward, Bella, Jacob and Leah, are brought together in a tale of drama and love. How… scandalous. **

**Oh, yeah…Review if you want to read The Scandal.**

**~Summer**


	28. Brothers

**CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! LET'S CELEBRATE!**

**300 REVIEWS! YAY! Keep those AWESOME, AMAZING REVIEWS coming! :)**

**Thank you, all who reviewed. You guys are awesome and help me write the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26 - Brothers

"Damon? Stefan?" I whispered. They heard me and looked in my direction.

Damon was the same as ever. Same black hair, same amazing black eyes that were as dark as the night. Stefan didn't seem to change either, same hair, same green eyes that Father had.

I saw them blink twice. Damon was the first to recover. "Bella?" I smiled before walking back into the forest, knowing that they would follow me.

I heard them coming, and I start laughing. I was just thinking about them, and here they are. I must be delusional.

No I'm not, they really are here.

"Bella, how are you alive?" Stefan asked me, breaking my train of thought.

"I could ask you the same thing." I walked up to him, quickly giving him a hug, then moved onto Damon. My brother held onto me, as though I would disappear at any given moment. Soon, Stefan joined in, and it was a family hug.

After a few moments I pulled back and smiled at them. "Look at us! The Salvatore children reunited!" I laughed happily. Damon laughed with me, but Stefan was all serious.

Then Stefan said, "Seriously Bella, what happened to you?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I have to go to school." I then walked past them and back into the parking lot.

"Why?" Damon asked, walking besides me. That's when I noticed Damon was wearing a black leather jacket, like me. Along with Stefan.

"Damon, you of all people should know why."

"You've changed."

"True."

"So why?"

We were in front of the main doors, and Stefan slipped past us to the human Katherine look alike. Everyone was watching.

"Get to know the people here, and for certain reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I asked pissed. I hate it when people question me.

"Just trying to get to know you." He said, putting up in hands in a gesture of surrendering.

"Well it will take more than that, bro." I said before walking into school. Damon didn't follow me this time, but Stefan watched me make my way to the main office.

Walking out of school Damon showed up. "What?" I hissed at him.

"Can't I just walk with you?" he asked.

"Fine." I said, before walking towards the forest.

"Don't you have a car?"

"No, it's way more fun to run then drive a car." Totally. I mean who doesn't like to run? Besides humans.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere. I'm fine by myself."

"But…"

"No Buts!" I yelled, then whispered, "I've been on my own for over 500 years, I think I can take care of myself."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: I was gonna stop here, then I got a review requesting a either Damon's POV or Stefan's POV. I went with Damon. See I do listen/read reviews)**

* * *

**Damon POV (A/N: Let me know what ya think)**

I was on my way over to Stefan. I had something important to tell him. There was another vampire in the area. I just sensed them and quickly came here.

I wanted to protect Elena. She just happened to look like the girl I feel in love with over 500 years ago, Katherine. Although she's nothing like her.

When I finally reached Stefan I heard someone gasp and whisper, "Damon? Stefan?" I quickly whipped my head around in the direction that the voice came from.

Standing there with stunned eyes, was none other than Bella. Her brown innocent eyes were huge, her long brown hair was longer than the last time I saw her. How could she be here, I thought she was dead.

She seemed to get over her shock, and I noticed that both Stefan and I were staring. I snapped out of it first.

"Bella?" I whisper, knowing she could hear me. My little sister was alive. I thought she was dead. Well actually I thought she ran away once Stefan and I died, after father set up an engagement to some old guy. But I guess I was wrong.

She smiled and backed up into the forest.

"Do you think it's really her?" Stefan asked, once he snapped out of it too.

"Who else would it be?"

"I'm not sure."

We followed her, once we hit the trees we actually tried to catch up with her, but she way to fast. She must be very powerful. That or she just fed.

She just started to laugh when we caught up with her. Why? I have no idea. I tried to read her mind, like I could with Stefan, but it was like nothing was there. Once she saw us, she stopped.

"Bella, how are you alive?" Stefan asked her. Yeah I really wanted to know too. But I knew not to push her.

"I could ask you the same thing." True, she should hear our story too. Bella walked up and hugged Stefan quickly, then came over to me. When she hugged be, I gave her a huge bear hug. Almost like I was holding onto her like she would disappear.

When she pulled out she laughed happily. . "Look at us! The Salvatore children reunited!" I laughed with her.

Stefan was all serious like he always was. "Seriously Bella, what happened to you?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I have to go to school." She walked past us, and headed towards the parking lot.

I followed her, and Stefan went over to Elena.

"Why?" I asked her. I finally noticed she was wearing a black leather jacket like me. I think Stefan got the look from me. But why in the world would be all wearing a black leather jacket. Gotta be a family thing

"Damon, you of all people should know why."

"You've changed."

"True."

"So why?"

We were in front of the main doors. Everyone was watching.

"Get to know the people here, and for certain reasons."

"What reasons?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she asked. I could se that she was unhappy. "Just trying to get to know you."

"Well it will take more than that, bro." She walked into the school. Damn it! I couldn't go in there, because I wasn't registered. And I didn't want to be asked to leave.

Listen to me! I'm sounding like a human!

When school was finally over I saw Bella walking out. I walked up to her and was walking next to her when she hissed, "What?"

"Can't I just walk with you?" I wanted to know what happened to her. But this was a conversation we couldn't have out in the open on front of humans.

"Fine." She walked towards the forest. What's with her and forests?

"Don't you have a car?"

"No, it's way more fun to run then drive a car." I know. Running is one of the best things about being a vampire. You're so fast no one can see you, besides other vampires. That is unless you were stronger than them.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere. I'm fine by myself."

"But…"

"No Buts!" She yelled. Then whispered the last part, "I've been on my own for over 500 years, I think I can take care of myself."

**

* * *

**

REVIEW! Please.

**Let me know what you thought of Damon's POV. Should I write in his POV more, or never again? Review and let me know what you think. **

**Hey would anyone read The Scandal? The summary is in the last chapter (I'm to lazy to type it again).**

**~Summer**


	29. Truth About Stefan

**Thank You to all who reviewed. I hope you like chapter 27.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27 - Truth About Stefan

At 9 o'clock I headed out to the boarding house. Stefan wanted me to come over, but he never said when.

I walked quickly, at a running pace for humans, and took my time.

When I was out in the forest I felt new people out there, well not really people, but vampires. There was a strong pull of power somewhere to the South. Could it be Katherine? Did I bring her here by thinking about her?

As I thought about this I arrived at the boarding house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Well I couldn't just go in, yet. I needed to be invited in.

A old women opened the door. She just watched me, as though she wouldn't invite me in. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um, I'm looking for Stefan Salvatore."

"Well you have the right place, he's right upstairs." The women said to me.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"No, I will not. I know what you are. And you aren't like Stefan, you aren't allowed in this house." She said.

"But I'm his SISTER!" whisper/yelled.

"Well then, he'll just have to come down here then."

"Fine then I'll just go!" I said the turned around and started for the forest.

Stupid human, not inviting me in. I should of compelled her, but I knew she has vervain on her. Stupid witch. Oh, did I mention she was a witch. Yes, a spell caster, magical, potion brewing witch.

I kept walking until I heard my brother yell, "BELLA!" I turned around to see Stefan running after me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I'm not invited in so I though I would go get something to eat." he caught up to me by now.

"When you say go get something to eat, you don't mean food do you?" he asked me.

"NoPe." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Oh." He stopped walking.

"What?" I turned to look at him. Clouds moved, and out came a full moon.

"It's just…" he started to say.

"Please, don't say you're a vegetarian!" He nodded. "Not you too!"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Are you really that stupid? A vampire is meant to feed off humans not animals." I can't believe it, my brother feeding off animals. He was just as whimpy as the sparkly vampires. "Just leave me alone." I say before I take off running. I want to be as far away from that dirty animal drinker as I can. I don't care if he's my brother, but he reminds me too much of the Cullens. If I think to much about those sparkly vampires Alice might get a vision of me, and they'll come after me.

**

* * *

**

Please Review. I know it's short, but don't let that stop you from reviewing.

**Sorry to all those that love Stefan. I just had to do this, Bella needs to vent her anger somehow. Keeping feelings bottled up isn't good. But I was mad at Stefan when I wrote it, I just reread the Vampire Diaries series. So yeah.**

**Anyway, The Scandal is posted if anyone wants to read it. Make sure you review.**

**I just finished reading Burned in the House of Night series, it took me forever to read it. Why? Because I hated the beginning, but I LOVE the ending. What are your thoughts on the book? Review or PM me.**

**~Summer**


	30. Meal

**I dedicate this chapter to: Magik Sauce of Death and RRito the mermaid in the MIST **

**We had an awesome time the other night teasing each other. Yeah. And I promised Magik Sauce this chapter of she could annoy RRito. Anyway I have no clue if it's working right now. **

**Oh, Magik (it's okay that I call you that right? Ok) how is Jacob doing? Hmm? (inside joke) hehe!**

**So yeah , here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything besides my name, and my personality. Oh don't forget my body and the clothes I'm wearing right now. On plus the ice cream I'm eating.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28 - Meal

I ran threw the forest and made my way into town. The street lights were on already, and some shops were closing.

But there was a bar, and it was open all night. It was the perfect place to find a meal. I could easily get a drunk person, and no one would notice they were gone until the next day.

As I made my way over to the bar I saw a flash of black, then another, and then I saw a bit of skin. I turned and grabbed Damon by the neck, stopping his from running.

"Are you spying on me?" I asked.

"No." That was a lie.

"That was your first lie, Damon." I say then let him go. He followed me as I walked into the building. It was a public building, so we were free to come and go without being invited in.

"Stefan said that you went out to feed." He said from behind me.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked as I looked around, searching for the easiest prey.

Damon was about to say something when I stopped him. "Shh." I heard an argument out back. Perfect.

I made my way past the bar, and through the back door. "HEY!" I heard the bartender yell, but I ignored him.

I found a couple, they were fighting, and obviously drunk. The women was practically falling down. That's when I saw the man, he had a gun. The woman had blood running down her chin that splattered on her leather jacket. I could feel the veins in my neck start to ache. The Power in the air showed me that Damon had the same desire for human blood.

I quickly snapped the guys neck and drained him, then went to bite the women.

"STOP!" A man yelled from behind. I turned to see him with a stake, and a bottle of vervain.

I allowed my fangs to come out fully now. My fangs were longer than any normal vampire's, and mine were sharper. I felt my eyes change, so that they were slanted, almost cat-like. I hissed and heard him gulp. Then he uncapped the bottle and went to splash it all over me, but I moved and soon I was behind him.

"Thanks for ruining my meal, if I were in a good mood I would kill you. But now I'm not, so just beware." I said before disappearing.

"Why is it so hard to find a decent meal around here?" I asked my favorite brother. We were sitting out in a meadow, watching the stars.

"Well ever since I came back, people seem to be aware of our existence."

"Oh, well it must be the council or something like that." I said. I turned to look at him. The full moon made his skin glow, and his dark hair seem even darker.

"Or something like that." I said then turned to smile at me.

"Damon."

"Yeah?"

"You broke your promise." I said, remembering his promise to never leave me.

"What one?" he asked me. Both Stefan and him made several promises to me.

"You promised to never leave me, and you did." I said, feeling tears form in my eyes. Oh I never cry, well guess what, I am now.

"Oh, Bella." Damon said before wrapping his arms around me, securing me in a hug. Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"You guys left….I thought you were dead."

"Well, technically we're both dead." He just had to say that.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah, but I'm here now, and so are you. Forget the past. Live here and now. And look only towards the future."

**

* * *

**

GO DAMON! YAY!

**Please Review. I know it's short, but don't let that stop you from reviewing. **

**I LOVE the last line. It's the way I live my life, by not looking back. And it's the way I believe everyone should live their lives. That any second could be their last and to enjoy life.**

**Anyway REVIEW!**

**Review to let me know what ya think**

**Review to review**

**Only u know if you'll review**

**So review and I'll stop askin**

**Review if u want more**

**Review to tell me your fav parts**

**Review to Review**

**Review and I'll shut up**

**Review and I'll post more **

**~Summer**


	31. School

**Hey! Everyone check out The Scandal by Kate. It's amazing and you should totally read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 29 - School**

The next day at school came all too soon.

I got up and hopped in the shower. Just as I started to relax, I remembered what happened last night. The women yelling at me, finding out that Stefan is different. The man with the stake. And what Damon said to me.

I couldn't forget about the past. Why? Because my past would soon come looking for me. Remember Klaus? Yeah, well he's going to come back for me. I just know it.

I got out and slipped on my favorite jeans, then a black shirt that said 'Dating A Vampire Is A Pain In The Neck' in white lettering, and red dripped off the ends of the 'N' and 'k' in neck, supposedly as blood. It's amazing what humans can come up with. Oh, don't forget the 'Salvatore' (all 3 Salvatore siblings own one) black leather jacket.

I then headed out, walking to school. As you can see I like to walk or run to places.

Soon I arrived at the parking lot. Everyone was watching me. Again. But today was different, some people actually came up to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Caroline Forbes." A blond cheerleader said. I noticed that she was holding hands with a blue eyed blond.

"Bella Salvatore."

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Pleasure." I said and kept on walking.

I walked up to Stefan, he was with the Katherine look-alike and a short red head. "Hey little brother." I said to him.

"Your younger than me, little sister." He told me.

"You may be older than me, but that doesn't mean your taller than me."

"OH BURN!" The short red head said.

"I like you, what's your name?" I asked. Of course I like her, she liked picking on people.

"Bonnie."

"I'm Bella. And I'm glad someone other than Damon and I tease Stefan." I told her. I then looked at the Katherine look-alike. "Stefan, care to explain?"

"Explain what?" he asked innocently.

"Oh you know."

"Can we walk somewhere else about this?" Oh, so he didn't tell this human she looks like my worst nightmare. The only reason Katherine is my worst nightmare is because she took away my brothers. But now, she's just plain evil. She lied to me, about my brothers being dead, when she knew this whole time. I've gone for over 500 years separated from them.

"Sure. If you'll excuse us." I said to the two humans, before I walked out of their hearing range with Stefan following me.

That's when I finally said to him, well more like commanded him, "Explain."

He flinched, and still acted innocent. "About what? I have no idea what your talking about."

"That's a lie. What's with you and Damon lying to me? Anyway, do you need me to spell it out?" He nodded. "Why does the human look like Katherine?"

"Oh Elena? Well I'm not really sure, she might be Katherine reincarnated." He answered me.

"Katherine can't be reincarnated!"

"Why? She died because of Damon and me."

"Stefan…she lied to you. She's still alive."

"No, your lying." My brother took a few steps backwards.

"Believe what you want to believe." After I said that I went to first period.

At lunch I sat with Bonnie. Stefan and Elena sat with us too. Along with Caroline and the blond guy she was with earlier. There was another girl too.

She has dark hair, and brown eyes. Was a little bit shorter than Elena, but still taller than Bonnie. "Bella, this is Meredith." Stefan introduced us.

Her name seemed familiar. Along with her looks. OMG! Klaus once explained to me how he was going after a girl named Meredith and she looked exactly like this girl in front of me, but the girl was younger. But that was at least 5 years ago.

I smiled at her and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you." I said.

"Same here." She said, with a knowing look. I just smiled at her, then I started to talk to Bonnie.

That's an awful smell hit me. I looked up to see Tyler Lockwood looking at me. God no. I remember his ancestor was a werewolf. I actually met him, he was on his way to finding this town actually.

Hopefully those genes weren't passed down to Tyler. Only the moon could tell.

Gosh school was so boring. Why in the world did I do this? Oh yeah, because I wanted to find some sparkly vampires to mess with.

"Bella!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a dark haired head heading my way. It was Tyler Lockwood.

"Hmm?" I turned to him.

"Yeah, um, I was wondering would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" He blushed. Oh, he has no idea what he just asked. He just offered to be my meal, without knowing it.

"Sure, when?"

"How about this Friday?"

"Friday it is. See ya then." I turned and walked about leaving him there. I then heard him bragging about it to his friends.

"You're not going." Damon said to me when I stepped into the forest.

"You can't stop me, big brother." I said, making my way threw the forest, being careful, making sure no humans were watching me.

"Just watch me."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine." I laughed at his stupidity. If I wanted something, I would get it. Even if I had to kill to get it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Kate said it was kinda idiotic and had no point, but ya know what. I don't really care. This is my story and I can do whatever I want to it. And I was kinda bored when I wrote it so it might be a bit crappy so review and let me know what ya think!**

**~Summer**


	32. Vervain

**350 REVIEWS! YAY! KEEP REVIEWING AND YOU'LL GET MORE CHAPTERS!**

**Hey! Everyone check out The Scandal by Kate. It's amazing and you should totally read it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 - Vervain

Friday was soon here. And I was now getting ready for my 'date' that Damon told me not to go to. But I went anyway.

I've been on my own for awhile and I don't need him telling me what to do.

I wore my favorite jeans, a shirt with the letter 'S' as in Salvatore in red. I slipped on my black leather jacket and some shoes before walking to town. Stupid Tyler, to lazy to come pick me up.

I met him at the Grill. "Hey babe." he said as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Hey." I said.

"Wanna play some pool?" he asked.

"Sure." **(IDK anything about pool, so don't kill me if I skip this part)**

I beat Tyler a bunch of times, but I let him win a few times to make him feel better.

After all I didn't want my food unhappy. Well tell ya the truth, I didn't really care.

"Tyler, let's go out back." I said looking in him straight in the eye.

"Sure, c'mon." he said and led me out of the Grill. Once we were out in the dark, he led my to an alley.

Perfect.

He turned to look at me and that's when I attacked him. My fangs easily cut his neck and soon I felt warm blood going down my throat.

The warm life blood was only there for a few minutes until I tasted something off. I pulled back and whispered, "vervain."

I fell back and the last thing I remember was a black figure moving toward me yelling, "Bella!"

**DPOV**

If Tyler hurt her, I would rip his head off. Literally.

I followed her when she left, just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Can you guess how surprised I was to find Bella choking, falling backwards and whispering the word. "Vervain."

I stepped out of the shadows and ran over to her, just as her eyes closed, and she started to fall.

I caught her then looked up to see Tyler. He was terrified. "You will remember nothing." I said while looking in his eyes. One I was done compelling him, I ran back to the boarding house.

When I tried to go in I could, but Bella couldn't. Oh yeah, she wasn't invited in. The only reason why I was invited in was, because Elena accidentally invited me in by nodding.

"MRS. FLOWERS!" I yelled.

"Yes?" The witch showed up.

"Invite her in."

"No, she's worse than you Damon."

"I don't care! I've lived my life thinking she was dead! I just got her back…I can't lose her."

"Oh, well then come on in." She nodded to my sister.

I ran up the stairs and yelled. "Stefan get the blood baggies!" I placed her on my bed. Only to hope that she would be alright.

**BPOV**

"Stefan! Get the blood baggies!" I heard someone yell. There was pressure on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I don't really need to breathe, but if I don't it gets uncomfortable.

I felt someone place me on something soft. "What happened?" a female voice asked. I tired to open my eyes, but I couldn't.

I tired to whisper, but couldn't I was to busy chocking. Practically spazzing out.

A few seconds passed and soon I felt something warm going down my throat. I finally felt the pressure that was on my chest decrease and I was finally able to breathe. I was finally able to open my eyes.

"Bella, what happened?" I heard someone asked. I sat up and looked up at my brother who was watching me.

"What do you think? That stupid mutt is filled with vervain. I knew I shouldn't of gone out with a damn werewolf."

"Wait werewolf?" the female voice from earlier asked. It turned out to be Elena. Stefan had his arms wrapped around her waist. Stupid Stefan.

"Yeah, The Lockwood Family. Passed down through the generations." I said. Finally getting up.

"Wait, if he had vervain in his system why was it so easy to compel him?" Damon asked.

"Very good question. I asked the original Mr. Lockwood that too." I said. They just stared at me. "Apparently it's a way of defense. If a vampire, well the original vampires were to feed off a werewolf, they would get a mouth full of vervain."

"Oh." I heard Stefan sigh.

"Wait why am I even telling you this?" no one answered. "Oh yeah, because you saved my life." So stupid of me to think that Tyler wouldn't be affected by t he werewolf genes. Gosh! "Yeah, well that's what we're here for." Stefan said, I looked up at him to see that he was gesturing to himself and Damon.

"Just another lie. You guys left me when we were human. And for some girl. Not this time." I said before I walked over to the huge window that just happened to be in the room.

I saw a white owl that had some gold and brown spots on it's back. I would recognize this owl anytime, anywhere. This owl, well actually person, was what ruined my human life.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! Kate didn't even edit it, saying that there was no point and that this chapter was childish. But hey, I like it. And I wanna know your thoughts on it. So review.

Oh and check out The Scandal. It's all human, and dramatic and stuff, so check it out.

**~Summer**


	33. Something Crazy

**It's Monday so I'm posting a chapter. Got a problem with that? Review and I'll get back to you.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31 - Something Crazy

"Katherine." I hissed before I transformed into my flacon form, I heard gasps from the people in the room. I flew away from the house, and the owl followed me.

I flew to a clearing and transformed back to my normal self. Damn it! What's she doing here? Well I'm about to find out. I heard her change. I looked back to be faced with a blond, who had blue eyes. When I was human I thought she was beautiful, she still is but now it's just fake. It comes with being immortal.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh I've been watching your brothers for the past few years. They're quite amusing." she smile at me.

"So you've been stalking them?" Wow I never thought she was that crazy. Apparently she's psycho.

"Well, what else was I suppose to do? When you live forever you get bored easily."

"True." Living forever allows you to do a lot of things you wouldn't be able to if you were mortal.

"So what have you been doing, Bella?" The blond asked.

"Just met up with my brothers." Why in the world was I being nice to her? Oh yeah, to get information.

"So is Klaus here? With you?" I finally asked. We were sitting down now, green grass around us swayed with the wind.

"No, I thought he was with you. He left about 300 years ago looking for you." Oh, so why didn't he find me?

We talked for a long time. Soon the moon was nowhere to be seen and the sun was high in the sky with not a cloud in to be seen. We kept on talking until the moon was out, and the stars shining bright in the sky.

We traded information. I told her about things I've learned, seen and done, besides the Cullens. And she told me all about my brothers.

There was a burning in my throat and I was sure veins in my eyes were showing by now. The same thing happened to Katherine.

"Well, we should go feed before start to become mummies." I said, standing up.

"Yeah, we should. We defiantly have to do this again." She said before running off into the trees.

That's when I did something absolutely crazy. I took off running in the direction of that one small town that thinks I'm dead. As I got closer to Forks I thought I saw a the Cullens running towards me. I don't know why I went there, it was like something was pulling me.

Yeah it was them, but they didn't seem to see me. Well actually I was moving too fast for them to see me.

As I went by the short one, Alice, her face turned blank. Of course she was having a vision. She said, "She's here." That made me freeze, she knew. She knew I was here. But I was able to snap out of it quickly.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Bella." The short pixie said, and turned to look at me.

I started clapping and I walked out of from under a tree. "Bravo, I must say Pixie. Your talented." I smiled at her. "You were such a powerful witch back then, too bad James changed you into a sparkly vampire. You would of made a great real vampire."

She froze. That's when I took the time to look at everyone. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen. Edward seemed sad and distant, but when he looked at me you could see what he felt for me. Emmett was standing protectively in front of Rose. Jasper was doing the same thing, but in front of Alice. But they all gasped when I said that.

"How do you know that?" The pixie asked.

"There's so much you don't know about the world, little one." I said and looked up at the sky. Looking up at the moon I felt the vervain that was still there take affect. I screamed and grabbed a hold of a tree.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I put one hand to my chest and started to cough. "My last meal went wrong. Haven't fed in awhile."

"Meal?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm not like you sparklers."

"Then go feed." I smiled as Edward said this.

"That's what I was on my way here for." I said before taking off. I heard them shouting at me, as I ran.

**Alice POV**

My family and I were on our way to Fells Church, Virginia. That's where I saw Bella in my visions.

_Someone or something flashed by us as we ran. White and brown. That thing or person was in a hurry. I could tell that that person smelled like fresh fruit. Only one person smelled like that. Bella. So she was here, or would be here._

"She's here." I said, sensing that Bella was close. I saw something appear for a second, then disappear.

"Who?" my dear sister asked.

"Bella." I said then looked at Bella. How did I know where she was? I have no idea.

Stepping out of the shadows and clapping, Bella appeared. "Bravo, I must say Pixie. Your talented." She smiled at me. Her white teeth looked sharp, but I'm just glad she didn't show her fangs. "You were such a powerful witch back then, too bad James changed you into a sparkly vampire. You would of made a great vampire."

I froze. She knew me as a human. I can't even remember anything about being human. James changed me? That man at the baseball field changed me. Bella needs to explain this to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"There's so much you don't know about the world, little one." She said as she looked up at the sky. How dare she call me little. I might be short, but I am dangerous. That makes me short and dangerous at the same time. How is that possible? Oh well it works for me.

Next thing I know Bella is screaming, her face showed how much pain she was in. She grabbed a tree to support her.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked.

She started to cough and I could see that my Jasper was in pain. He was feeling Bella's feelings for once. "My last meal went wrong. Haven't fed in awhile."

"Meal?" I asked wondering what she meant by that.

"Yes, I'm not like you sparklers."

"Then go feed." She smiled as Edward said that. NO! She was here to feed off humans.

"That's what I was on my way here for." Bella took off running. Everyone yelled at Edward, the started to shout at Bella.

"Well follow her!" I yelled and darted after her.

**BPOV**

I stayed in the shadows, watching humans go on with their daily lives. I finally found what I was looking for.

Mike Newton.

No one I fed off of has ever lived. I would kill him, then move onto killing that werewolf.

I followed the blond human, and he made his way to a store. Well actually jewelry store. Oh well. Sorry Mike. Not!

"Mike," I called out when no one else was around.

A certain blond boy turned around and I watched as his blue eyes widened. "Bella? Your alive!" he said and ran up to me.

"Of course I am. But you won't be." I snapped his neck and quickly drained him. After he was empty I threw him in a trash can for someone to find. "I never leave a meal alive. You had it coming Mike." I said as I closed the lid.

Why was I talking to a corpse? Well, because their soul can hear you as they transition to the after life.

**Edward POV**

My family and I watched as Bella snapped Mike Newton's neck. The guy got what was coming but the last thing she said as she put him in a trash can was something I don't think I'll ever forget.

"I never leave a meal alive."

So anyone she feeds off of must be dead.

**

* * *

**

Hope you liked it! I owe this chapter to my amazing friend Kate, she edits my chapters all the time (after I bug her a bit) and comes out with amazing chapters. Making my chapters even better. Even I she changed things. So check out her new story The Scandal. All human and all drama.

**And how do you feel about The Cullens coming back, along with Katherine, and Mike being killed. Review to let me know.**

**~Summer**


	34. Story

**OVER 400 REVIEWS! You reviewers are amazing and I love you all sooo much.**

**Dedicating this chapter to my awesome friend Kate, she edits the chapters. And I'm trying to get her to edit my chapters faster, so if you review and thank her she may edit it faster. I'm just saying.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32 - Story

I arrived back home a week later, taking my sweet time getting there. But guess what I found?

Elena as a vampire. Apparently she drowned and ended up changing.

And you wanna know what? Both of my brother's blood was inside of her the moment she died. How do I know? Let's just say I know things.

"Boys." I said as I walked into the boarding house. I was invited in that one night when I ended up with a mouth full of vervain.

I dumped cold water on Stefan and Elena, they were still in bed and I needed to update them on some information.

"What the hell?" Elena yelled.

"Well good morning lil sis." I said to her, smirking.

"I'm not your sister."

"But you will be soon." I pointed to the ring on her finger, and eyes Katherine's necklace that was around Elena's neck.

Then I walked out of the room, and down to the bar that was in Damon's room. I made myself a Bloody Mary (ironic I know). I walked over to where Damon was sprawled across the bed and waved the drink around his head.

"What?" he asked sitting up.

"Good morning to you too."

"It's morning already?"

"Yeah, I guess you slept all night."

Soon Damon was up and making his own drink. I sat down on his bed and watched him, realizing that I never explained my story to them. I already knew about my brothers and how Katherine changed them. But they had no idea about me.

Looking down I noticed that my drink was empty. I asked Damon to get me another drink, he did exactly that.

"Thanks. Hey can you get Stefan and Elena. Meet me downstairs, I need to tell you guys my story." I said before walking out of the room.

I heard him moving quickly and heard his yell at Stefan and the Katherine look-alike.

I paced in the living room as I waited.

What in the world would I tell them? Well I wasn't going to tell them the name of the man who changed me. They could easily find him and maybe even kill him. Or worse Klaus could kill them. I couldn't let that happen.

I sipped my drink and soon all 3 of them were in front of me.

"What do you want to know? I asked them.

"Who changed you?" Damon asked. Then Stefan asked, "What happened?" At the same time Elena asked, "Why don't you look like them?"

"Damon, I'm not telling you, you don't need to know. Stefan, at least give me a chance to explain when I'm done answering these simple questions. Elena, I look like our mother. Stefan and Damon are combinations of mother and father."

"Oh"

"Yeah. Well I guess you should know my story now….After Damon and Stefan died I was like a zombie. I had no reason to live. And father kept trying to marry me off to some men who were twice my age." I shuddered. "The He came. He was like a miracle. He saved me from myself."

"Who is he?" Elena interrupted me.

"Can't tell ya. Stefan and Damon might hunt him down." My brothers nodded. "Anyway, I was soon changed. I traveled around with Him for awhile until She showed up."

"Who is She?" The blond asked once again.

"She is the one who you look like. She is the one who ruined my life. She is the one who goes by Katherine." They gasped. "As I told you before Katherine isn't dead. Anyway…I stayed with him until we met up with her. That's when I left, exploring the world on my own. I've had many adventures, but I can't tell you about them It would give to much away."

I explained to them about how Katherine and I met up the other day, but I left out our conversation. My brothers didn't need to know that she was watching them. Well, more like stalking them.

**DPOV**

Listening to my sisters story, I just wanted to rip him apart. Whoever he is. But I want to thank that man too.

He took care of my sister when I was unable to. And it sounds like she cares for him, so I bet he cares for her too.

I know I sound like a human, but I love my sister and I'm just thankful that she's alive. Even though she's a vampire. Damn, I'm actually starting to sound like Stefan. What happened to me? Oh yeah…my sister came back from the dead.

I mean she's a vampire, she can't be that different from when she was human. Can she? I couldn't imagine anything other than my favorite, caring little sis.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

**Stefan POV**

I can't believe Bella went through all that. There was one thing I couldn't really understand. My sister Bella was friends with Katherine. The same Katherine that took us away from her. The same Katherine that caused us to be here today. And they were friends.

I sat with Elena as I listened to my beloved sister's story. I still can't believe she went through all that. But if you actually listened to my tale, you would be able to understand.

As you can see, my family is messed up.

**BPOV**

What to do now? I'm extremely bored, and there's nothing to do.

Usually when I was bored I just left the city or town I was in. But my brothers are here, so I can't leave…yet. I would leave eventually.

So I decided to go hunting. I would find someone to feed off of, then go hunt down Tyler. I would kill him, he doesn't deserve to live. He's a mutt.

I took off running. When I was walking down some street I found the perfect pray, the women was stumbling and I could just sell the alcohol coming off her. She was drunk. I started to stalk her, waiting for the perfect time to attack her.

Right as I was about to go over to her, I heard something behind me. Then a twig snap.

I whipped around to look behind me, only to see a familiar pair of eyes.

**(A/N: Guess who it is, before reading on)**

"Bella?" was the first thing I heard him say, after 500 years. He emailed me, but was never able to track me down.

"Klaus?" I whispered, not to break the spell that seemed to have been cast over us. He ran up to me, giving me a huge bear hug before kissing me.

I was the one to pull back. I mean it's been 500 years, only god knows what he's been up to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, Katherine called me and told me you where here." He told me.

"So you have been looking for me."

"Yes I have, I've looked everywhere."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you found me."

We went for a walk in the dark forest, hand-in-hand, while we spent time catching up, telling each other about our adventures. I told him about the Cullens. How they were a different type of vampire. We even laughed about how they sparkled.

I pulled him towards me when we entered a clearing, his lips meeting mine. He kissed me, and I kissed him. I missed this, I realized. It was good to be back in his arms. We stood there, lost in each other, that is until someone coughed, breaking us up.

I pulled away and went to glare at whoever did that, but I just gasped.

How the hell did they get here?

**

* * *

**

Can you guess who it is?

I hope you all liked chapter 32, I know I did.

**And I wanna know, who saw that coming? Did you guys expect him to show up or something? Or was it unexpected? Let me know and there might be some surprises on the way. Remember to always expect the unexpected.**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	35. Visitors

**Dedicating this chapter to all the people that reviewed to the last chapter. So only 10 reviewers, I won't name any names but you all know who you are.**

**People guessed who it was, some were right and some where wrong. Some people guessed Damon and Stefan, Katherine, the Cullens and so on. Now you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33 - Visitors

Gold. What I saw was gold. Gold eyes, even gold hair. Then I saw some Carmel, then bronze. A hint of black, and some brown. Then pale white skin. Did I mention blond? I really don't like blonds.

Can you guess who it is? Yeah, the Cullens.

Why the hell are they here? How did they find me? Do they know who I really am, and who I'm with?

"Bella." Alice said, nodding to me.

"Pixie." I nodded at her, then turned to look at Klaus.

"Is it them?" he asked amazed. As old as he is, I'm shocked he didn't really know about sparkly vampires.

"Yeah, they're the Cullens."

"Hello! We're right here!" Emmett yelled. "Can you please stop talking about us like we're not here?"

"Sorry Empty-Head." I said turning to look at him, smiling. "It's just that you guys can be so sparkly and so…girly." It's true those guys sparkled. HA! I have a heard time trying to keep a straight face just thinking about it.

"No!" The stupid 'vampire' said, more like whined. "The only girly one here, besides the girls, is Edward."

I smiled. "True."

Of course after that little comment Edward and Emmett engadged in a mini-war. Once that was all over we started talking again.

"Ah, Bella…Who is this?" Eddie asked me.

"Cullens, this is Klaus. Klaus this is Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Or you could just call them the Cullens." I said, pointing at them as I said their name.

Klaus' eyes sparkled with amusement. "Should we make them sparkle?" He asked me.

"Yes we should."

"Good luck with that." Edward said.

I laughed at his stupidity and nodded to Klaus. Together we made the clouds, that came out at some point, move and sunlight poured into the clearing. Soon they were all sparkling. I fell down laughing, Klaus fell too. We were laughing so hard, I don't think I've laughed this hard in awhile.

We finally stopped laughing, but it was hard to keep a straight face. "What's so funny?" Rose finally snapped.

"Nothing." Klaus and I said at the same time. Just like old times.

"Bella, how do you know him?" Alice asked, I think she already knew the answer.

I smiled. "He's my husband, silly."

"How long?" A voice said.

I saw Edward clench his fists. "Excuse me?" I understood what he was asking, I just wanted to see him squirm.

"How long have you been married?" He asked.

I looked up at the bronzed haired man. "For over 500 years." I showed him my ring. Apparently he never noticed it.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure, right this way." I said and started back to the boarding house, there's no way I'm showing them where I live.

"I'm home!" I yelled at no one as I walked in. The Cullens followed and that's when I realized that Klaus hasn't been invited in. Only someone living could invite you in.

"Ah, Bella." he said.

"I know, hang on." I said before finding Mrs. Flowers. She still hasn't had her tea for the day, so she hasn't had any vervain…yet. I compelled her to allow Klaus in, and she did.

"Why are you here?" I asked them once we were sitting down. I was drinking the Monster that I grabbed on my way in here.

"We came here for you, Bella." Esme said.

I smiled at her, I couldn't be mean to her. She was just so sweet. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you." Bronze haired dude said. Klaus growled and I had to hold him back.

"Interesting." Was all I said.

"Why is it interesting?" Oh this guy must be really stupid.

"You claim to love me. But you know nothing about me." He was clueless. He didn't know my favorite color, my favorite word, my favorite day, my favorite month, and my favorite year. What kind of guy is he anyway? Coming here, claiming to love me, when he doesn't know anything about me.

"Anyway…so you wanna hear my story?" I asked and they all nodded.

Klaus and I took turns explaining my past. And I explained how Damon and Stefan were my brothers. We just didn't tell them how to kill us.

All of us talked and caught up. The Pixie (Alice) was too nice to me. The Big One (Emmett) was himself. Blondie (Rose) was just staring at the wall. Doctor Dude, and Mrs. Doctor Dude (Carlisle and Esme) were listening to everything we said. Bronze Haired Dude (Edward) was talking to Klaus about me. The Blond War Hero (Jasper) **(Woo! -Kate) **was sending calm waves to everyone. And I just watched them, mentally laughing.

Finally it was time for me to feed. "Well I'm gonna go now." I said, getting up.

Edward stood up too. "Why?"

"Because I'm thirsty." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"Then let me get you something." Silly boy.

"Not that type of thirsty." Then I flashed out of the house, hearing them yell at me. Well only the Cullens were yelling at me, Klaus was just smiling at me.

I found a human and snapped their neck, making their death quick and pain free. Draining them I felt all warm. Blood was full of life and this person's life force was delicious. But I felt funny.

Dragging the body out in the forest to burry I felt like someone was watching me. I snapped a branch off a white oak tree just incase it was a vampire.

A twig snapped. I sensed something behind me and I whipped around, and ended up stabbing whoever was behind me.

That's when I realized who it was, and why those blue eyes were so familiar.

**

* * *

**

Oh! Who did she stab? Review and let me know who you think it is.

What'd you guys think? Amazing? Awesome? Fantastic? What else could you use to describe it. Review and let me know.

**And now I'm off to play Mass Effect 2 (amazing game), it's really addictive. The other day I spent around 5 hours playing it and I'm almost finished! YAY! I suggest that you play it, but it's rated M.**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	36. Just a Dream

**16 reviews for the last chapter.**

**I'm updating because I'm tired of all of you, well most of you thinking it's Katherine or Elena. Don't feel bad, even Kate thought it was Katherine too.**

**Anyway it's time to see who it really was…**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34 - Just A Dream

NO!

A white oak branch went threw his heart. He could only be killed by a white oak tree. And his beloved was the one to kill him. NO! This can not be happening!

This is all just a dream, and I'll wake up any moment.

Please let this be a dream.

Please let me be imagining Klaus fall gasping, blood coming from his wound. "No! Klaus, I'm so sorry. Don't leave!" I whispered urgently. I couldn't let him die. I pulled out the branch, and he gasped in pain.

If he wasn't an original vampire he would be dead by now.

"Bella, just let me die." he said.

"NO! I can't lose someone else! I've lost too many people!" I lost my brothers, only to find them. I gave up my human life for him. I lost my father, my best friend, my horse Bello. And I've killed too, other people have lost someone they loved because of me. Now I was about to lose someone else, because I'm a monster.

I cut my wrist with the branch and held it up to his mouth. He drank some of my blood, but I practically forced him to. It wasn't working!

I place his head in my lap and ran my fingers through his hair, whispering to him how much I loved him. With his last breath he said. "I trusted you…" Then he stopped breathing and started to mummify.

His eyes shrunk into his head, his skin became papery, his hair turned gray and started to fall out. Before I knew it he was ash.

The next thing I knew, someone was screaming. Only moments later did I realize that it was me. "NO!" I started running. Really running. My feet moved faster and faster. I was a few towns from Fells Church when I stopped short.

"Why are you following me?" I spun around to see Assward standing there.

"You were upset." He said and just looked at me.

"Would you please stop stalking me? I. Do. Not. Love. You. Please, I just want to be alone now." My voice turned into a whisper at the end and I this the sparkler finally got it through his head. He left and started talking to myself. I went over all the happy times Klaus and I had spent together. When I though of him, I wanted to this of his smile, not his dead body.

I stood from where I had collapsed on the ground and walked slowly back to my brothers.

****

To Be Continued….No Not Really I'm not ending it…yet

**

* * *

**

How many of you saw that coming? And tell the truth.

Review! There is 435 reviews right now and i'm not updating until there is 450 reviews. That's 15 reviews. Please review, i know you guys can do it.

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	37. Going Forward And Not Looking Back

**Thank You all who reviewed. Love you all!**

**I would like to thank Kate foe being the wounderful editor she is and for helping me come up with these amazing ideas. Thank you for making these chapters better that what they are when I send them to you.**

**I would like to thank you all too, for supporting this story and reviewing. AND for just being the awesome people you are. Remember to be yourself and don't let anyone judge you by the way you look. And Always EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED.**

**Now enough saying thank you for now, here's the story and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 35 - Going Forward and Not Looking Back

I was half way back to the boarding house when I turned back to the clump of trees where his ashes were.

I just killed my beloved. What else could possibly go wrong?

Well let's see first I lost it and I started to cry. After so many years of killing it was strange how another death effected me so much. Once I had pulled myself together I started to go to my brothers.

I stood up, leaving the pile of ash that was Klaus. I started walking when Alice came running up to me.

"Bella! I'm sorry I just saw it and I came to warn you." The pixie said as she walked by me.

"Save it." I pushed past her and made my way home. I ran until I finally arrived.

Hearing my arrival people came rushing out. I saw the only 2 people that meant the world to me now. I ran towards them and practically threw myself at Damon. I was crying, and I'm sure my tears soaked his shirt.

I don't care if I looked weak. I don't care if the Cullens were there. I don't care if the world was to end right now, because it felt like it was. I don't care about anything. Other than I just killed someone very important to me.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and whispered comforting word in my ear.

"I killed him." I whispered.

"Who?"

I killed Klaus. I finally admitted it out loud. I heard people gasp, glancing at the Cullens I saw that they were shocked.

After a few minutes I calmed down and pulled back from Damon. I kissed his cheek and whispered a goodbye. I kissed Stefan on the cheek to, saying goodbye. I hugged the Katherine look alike. Ignoring the Cullens I transformed into a falcon.

My arms changed to wings, covered in feathers. My feet became claws and my face shifted and I had a beak.

I grabbed my bag of belongings and shrank it (and yes I can do that). Grabbing it I started flapping my wings. As I started to fly away I heard Damon mentally say Where will you go?

I said one simple word. _Home. _

I mentally said it loud enough to have everyone down there hear it. That one word meant too much to me.

**Alice POV**

I was too late. I didn't get a chance to warn her in time. Well I could of, but Edward told me to keep quite. Why did I listen to him again? Oh yeah because he's always been alone then he finally finds his one true love, only to find out that she's married. Then getting the man she's married to die would make it easier for him to win her over.

Now Bella was crying, and Damon was trying to comfort her. She looked so broken.

Now I really regret keeping it from her.

Before I knew it, she was hugging her family saying goodbye to them. But it broke my heart to see her ignore us.

I heard a voice in my head. It said one simple word, but meant so much. _Home._

**Damon POV **

When I asked my sister where she was going, she answered with one simple word. _Home._

But where is that? It could be anywhere, she's over 500 years old so she must have made her way around the world.

Could it be in the States? Down South? Europe? Africa? No clue.

I started to pace as thoughts ran threw my head. That's when it hit me. She went back home, back to Italy.

I could go and stop her. But she needs her space, maybe in a few year I'll go find her.

**

* * *

**

Review and let me know what ya think! Comments are welcome too. You can even flame me if you feel like it. All reviews are welcomed.

**What does _home_ mean to you?**

**Check out The Scandal, just posted chapter 7.**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	38. Home

**Last day of school so I should be updating more and writing more often. Oh yeah, I might not update in awhile after this. My editor (Kate) is going away to camp next week.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 36 - Home

I was going home.

You may ask where my home is, but you should already know. Home is a place where the people you love are (I know my brothers are in Fells Church), home is someplace you feel safe. To me home is where your happy.

The one place I felt safe, happy and loved was in Italy. I was going back to my homeland, and back to where it all started.

Back to my human home.

When I finally arrived at the Salvatore Estate I was hit with memories.

I remember growing up here. I remember riding my beloved horse, Bello. I regret leaving her, but Klaus made me leave her behind. Then when Damon left for the University, I cried for days. But I finally got over it, once I learned he would come back some day.

While he was gone a girl named Katherine came. Once Stefan saw her, he fell head over heels in love with her. I knew Damon and Stefan were fighting over Katherine, the instant Damon first met her. After all Stefan saw her first. The fought over her, forgetting all about me, and ended up killing each other. I cried for weeks, fighting over the urge to forget them.

That all stopped when I met Klaus. I remember the way his blue eyes shinned when he first saw me. Well we actually met under when my father was trying to marry me off to some man. He was my night in shining armor. He saved me from other men, and I soon found out he was different. I learned what he was, and then I was changed. Now forever immortal, and we ran away. Leaving it all behind.

Then after 200 years I finally came back, to visit my brothers who were buried down in the ground. Or so I thought. There was this man that looked like my brother Damon. And now that I think about it, maybe it was really him.

Now I'm here after centuries of traveling. Back to where it all started. I'm finally home.

* * *

I soon found out I couldn't go into the house and that someone lived there now. I should have thought about that before.

After a few days I decided it was time to feed.

I snapped the servants neck (obviously the people that live here can afford to pay people to work for them), I drained the person. Savoring every last drop. Dropping the body I made my way toward the back door, whipping off any blood.

There was a little girl, she was playing with her dolls. This girl was beautiful, for a human. She looked familiar too, and kinda looked like Damon. With long black hair and green cat eyes she was very unique. I looked her straight in the eye and compelled her to let me in. That's exactly what she did.

She was twirling her hair and when her hair was out of her face she looked like Damon, but female. How is that possible? Anyway the only difference between this child and my brother are that the child is innocent and the age difference.

I'll let her live.

"What's your name?" I asked the little girl once I was inside.

She whispered, "Rosalba." I picked her up so I could move freely and not have to worry about losing her. Her name was beautiful and meant white rose.

"Is it okay if I call you Rosa?" she nodded. "Are your parents home?" She shook her head, no. I heard her stomach growl.

"Hungry." Was all she said, before I went to the kitchen.

I made her my specialty. Ravioli.

I sealed the meat between two layer of dough. I cooked it and then covered it in sauce. Just the way I like it.

Her face lit up the moment she tasted it. The recipe I used was an original, my mother used it a lot. I loved it and I'm glad I can share it with someone else.

This place was actually starting to feel like home again. All because of this little girl actually made me smile during one of my darkest days.

**

* * *

**

What'd you think? Do you like Rosa?

Short I know, but I wrote this when I was suppose to be working on a paper. So yeah...Anyway review!

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	39. Surprise

**Dear Magik Sause of Death,**

**Can't wait for the next chapter in the your story. Good luck with it. ****J**

**Note: if you're not Magik Sause of Death then you won't understand.**

**To everyone out there reading this I haven't said that this would be an Edward/Bella fic or a Klaus/Bella fic. I'm not even sure what I'm doing with that. I just go with the flow.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37 - Surprise

A few days passed, and still no sign of Rosa's parents. I wonder if they abandoned her. Of course I played with her, she's just too cute.

And no I never fed off her. I couldn't do that, she trusts me.

I was making spaghetti when I got the phone call. Rosa was still napping, so I knew she wasn't playing with the phone like she always does. I decided to answer it, after all it could be important.

"Hello?"

"Isabella Salvatore." a voice stated.

"Yes."

"Meet me outside." Then that person hung up.

I turned off the stove, so I wouldn't burn the house down, and checked on Rosa. She was sound asleep off in her own world. Then I checked to see that I had my ring and my necklace on, I wouldn't want to turn to ash, before walking out of the house.

"Isabella." A women appeared. She looked familiar somehow. With long black hair and blue cat eyes. She looks just like Rosalba. "I see you have spared my daughter." I knew it! "You can keep her."

"What?" I asked stunned. Who would ever want to give up their child?

"You heard me, she's yours."

"Why?"

"Because her father is…gone." The women chose her words wisely. "And I need my freedom. Here's all the information you need to know." She handed me a vanilla folder. I flipped threw it and sure enough it was all about the little girl. When I looked up to question the women once again, she was gone.

I finished making the pasta and moved onto making the homemade sauce. As I cooked I read. The first page in the folder said-

* * *

Name: Rosalba Salvatore

Date Of birth: December 25, 2001 (**a/n: it's 2005 right now, because that's when Twilight came out…I think)**

Parent's names: Isobel Volturi (Human descendent of Aro Volturi) and Damon Salvatore

* * *

Wait…Damon is a father? He never told me. Well then again he didn't know I was alive, until a few weeks ago..

So in 2001, where was I? I was in Las Vegas killing off some of the vampire hunter population. And Rosa was born. Strangely, looking at my little niece, the thought of killing revolted me.

Once Rosa ate, we played for a bit.

Out of no where she asked me a question. "Are you my new mommy?" She looked at me with wide innocent eyes. She was so innocent and trusted me completely. How could she be related to my brother? And how could I tell her no?

"Yes, for now."

Right then and there, in my house from when I was human, I actually had a real family (even though there was only me and Rosa) again. And nothing would tear us apart.

**

* * *

**

Who saw that coming?

**Oh yeah, sorry the chapter is short. I've been busy lately and haven't had a lot of time to write. Besides I wrote this chapter when I was suppose to be working on something else. And I'm busy enjoying the sun while it lasts.**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	40. 5 Years Later

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite/alert lists. Thank you for reading my story. Especially when you could be doing something else instead of reading this.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38 - 5 Years Later

When I first met Rosa, that was back in 2005 and she was 4 years old.

5 years have past, and she's 5 years older. Making me 5 years older too, but it doesn't really affect me that much. I still have no idea how old I am, I don't really pay attention to my age, because time flies.

"Momma." Rosa came running over to me.

"Yes, my white rose?"

"Why don't you age?" She is observant isn't she? "And you're always dinking that stuff." She pointed to my wine glass that was filled with red liquid. Blood of course. "What are you?"

I took a deep breath, getting ready to lie to her, but I just couldn't do it. The old me could, but the new me couldn't. I've changed in ways I never thought I would, and I think I'm a better person. But I still feed off people, I just don't kill them anymore, unless I have to. And now if I lied to her, I don't think I could live with that on my conscious.

"Rosa, it's time you know." I took a deep breath. "I'm a vampire."

"Like those people on TV with sharp teeth, and drink blood?" I nodded. "Can I see your fangs?"

With that said I let my teeth grow. My teeth sharpened to a pin point, they were long too. My eyes became cat like. With this form, came the thirst. Which is the curse of a vampire. I had to fight the urge to drain my dear Rosa. Instead of being scared, the little girl that trusted me with her life, looked at me in awe.

**Meanwhile**

**EDPOV**

I never thought I could hate the one who had made me love for the first time. But looking back on it now, she had never shown me any love. It's been five years after anyone's seen or heard from her. Except me.

No, I don't stalk her. I have someone else do that for me. And now she's living in Italy with her niece who is unbelievably beautiful and knows that Bella drinks blood. Can you tell where I'm going with this?

Bella was going to pay for what she did to me. I was going to tell the Volturi about her ruthless killings, sharing her identity with a human girl and finally that she had changed that girl into and immortal child.

**

* * *

**

So Edward has someone stalking Bella, why not stalk him himslef? Well can you guess who it is?

And a big thanks to Kate who wrote Edward's Point Of View for me.

**Short chapter, I know but my computer time is limited…Summer Time. The sun is out so I'm busy reading while getting a tan or getting burned. So I won't be able to update a lot. And my awesome Editor just got back from camp.**

**Who saw Eclipse? Because I just saw it the other day. Personally it was ok, but I expected more sense it was suppose to be a 5 star movie. Well that's how they advertised it. And they didn't have the part where Alice kidnaps Bella and paints her toenails or the part where Alice begs Bella to allow her to plan the wedding. And the engagement ring was totally different then the way I imagined. Wasn't it suppose to be a golden ring and the stone was emerald green?**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	41. Taken

****

OVER 500 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite/alert lists. Thank you for reading my story. Especially when you could be doing something else instead of reading this.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I think I haven't updated this story in over 2 weeks and that's a long time.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 39 - Taken

It was late and the sky was dark. Rosa fell asleep when we were watching The Little Mermaid again. She loved that movie and she said one day she would be a mermaid.

I gently picked her up and made my way to her room. Thank god her room was clean, I wouldn't of been able to stand the thought of this sweet girl having a messy room.

I pulled back her sheets and set her down. Slipping off her shoes, I was watching her. She looked so peaceful off in the land of dreams. I smiled taking off my necklace, I then put it around Rosa's little neck. "This will protect you little one."

I walked out of her room I turned off the lights around the house and made my way to my room.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I heard a loud crash. Then a scream.

I was up and dressed in less than a second. I ran out and saw 2 cloaked figures holding a struggling Rosa.

"Let her go." I growled, my fangs appeared as I crouched. I was going to attack them.

"No." One said and attacked me. I easily took him down, but the man who had Rosa was running out in the forest.

"MOMMY!" I heard her yell and that was all it took for me to run after them. Green and brown flashed past me as I ran, soon I heard a helicopter.

The wind started pick up, clouds covered the once clear sky. The weather was in tune with my emotions. I couldn't lose her, not now. She still had a life, she was still human and she couldn't die, I wouldn't let her.

I watched at the helicopter try to take off, but it couldn't. Not in this weather.

That one man I took down flashed past where I was hiding. That's when I noticed what he looked like. Brown hair and red eyes. RED EYES. They were like the Cullens.

"Damn it!" One said.

"Let's just run to Voterra." The other said.

"Sure, but we need her to shut up fist." The first one said looking down at Rosa.

They were taking her to Voters, Italy, Home of the Sparkly Vampires. Should I call Damon and Stefan so they can help me, or should I do this on my own? I was about to call Damon when I heard Rosa's screams again. _NO! _I ran towards those vampires at full speed, taking down the biggest one. I easily twisted his neck, although I knew that wouldn't kill him. Then I remembered the matches in my pocket from lighting the fire in the woodstove.

I light the match and the vampire looked at me with wide eyes. "I don't think you want to do that." An old, smooth voice said from behind me. I slowly turned around to see a vamp holding a stake at my back. I blew out the match and got off of the guy I had been holding down. "There."

The vampires moved like they were going to walk away but one suddenly ran back and attacked me. He didn't hurt me, but he did do something that would make it impossible for me to save Rosa. He took off my ring. I was now vulnerable to the sun.

* * *

I made my way to the house, closing all the blinds and found a phone. I dialed Damon's number, it was in the file Rosa's mother left.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

"Damon."

"Bella?"

"Yeah it's me. Anyway I need your help." He said he would listen to why I needed him to help, then make a decision. Stefen was with him. I explained to them how I found Rosa 5 years ago, found out that she was Damon's daughter and that she was kidnapped. I told them how I gave her my necklace and that my ring was gone.

"You got what you deserved." Damon said in a dark voice.

"What?" I asked confused, he never spoke to me like that. "Why?"

"You found out that I had a daughter, that I never knew about! And you don't tell me until 5 years later! Especially when she is in danger! Or else you probably wouldn't of told me about her!"

"So you won't help me?"

"Why would I help a liar?"

"I never lied!"

"But you never told me about her!" My brother yelled.

I heard someone grab the phone and heard Stefan say, "Where are you?"

"Home."

"Where?" He questioned.

"In Italy, remember our human home?" Didn't he remember? The place where it all started, the place we grew up, the place we were changed and the place where my niece was taken away from me.

"Yeah, stay put I'll be there." Then he hung up on me.

Why would I listen to the veggie vamp of a brother? Oh yeah, because my favorite brother hates me because I didn't tell him about Rosa. Look where that's gotten me.

**DPOV**

I can't believe Bella didn't tell me I had a daughter. Sure I haven't seen my sister if the past 5 years, but still. If you found out your brother had a daughter he never knew about, what would you do? Not tell him for 5 years or tell him right away?

Now my little girl is in trouble and so is my little sister. What should I do? Stefan has already left with Elena to Italy, being the good guy he is, to help Bella.

Look at me, I'm just sitting here ranting to no one. I must be going crazy. I decided I needed to help my daughter at all costs. Was there a way I could save Rosa without helping Bella?

**

* * *

**

What do ya think? Please review and I know the chapter is short. Who saw that coming? And I would like to thank my awesome friend Kate who edited this chapter and added the fight scene in here.

**Should Damon help Bella? Does Damon have the right to be mad? Did Bella do the right thing by not telling Damon about Rosa when she first found her?**

**Review to answer all those questions.**

**I just finished reading Need by Carrie Jones. It was an amazing story and I love it. I'm just waiting to get the sequel to it so don't tell me anything. I was wondering, how do you feel about me writing a Need/Twilight Crossover once I'm done with this story?**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	42. Tunnels

****

Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite/alert lists. Thank you for reading my story. Especially when you could be doing something else instead of reading this.

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 40 - Tunnels

I tapped my foot losing my patience. Stefan was suppose to be here at 1 o'clock and it was 1:10. I couldn't go get him, the sun was out and hot.

I was in the shadows, still haven't found my ring and was very bored.

"Bella." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Elena and went to hug her. But she was in the sun, I hissed at her for being in that dangerous, deadly sun.

I nodded then turned to walk farther into the shadows. I heard her follow, along with my brother. They followed me, it was completely silent when I stopped at a dead end.

"Why did you led us here?" the blond asked.

I just smiled and looked down at the ground. I tapped my foot a few times and then I was falling. I fell into a passage way that other vampires have made underground.

"Wow." I heard them say at the same time.

"Oh this is nothing, have you seen the tunnels in Brazil? They go on forever, until the water of course." I shivered at the mention of running water.

"Last time I was there, I didn't find any tunnels." Stefan said.

"Of course you didn't Stefan. Why? The answer is simple, your blind to the vampire way of life. And this was my idea in the first place." We kept on walking in the dark tunnel. Soon it branched off in different directions, I turned and they followed.

"How did you come up with this idea?" Elena asked.

I turned on her. "Look, you have that necklace and soon you'll have a ring. My ring is gone and I gave my necklace to Rosa to protect her. How else are our fellow vampires suppose to get around? Hmm. I was paid to come up with these ideas and I'm still getting paid as long as these tunnels are around." I went back to leading them and soon we came to an end. "This is that hard part."

"How is this hard?" They asked.

"You have your rings to protect you. I don't." I felt around the wall of the tunnel until I found the loose brick. I carefully removed it, causing a stream of sunlight to shine through the hole. Elena and Stefan removed the rest of the bricks until there was an opening the size of a doorway. We needed to go through about five feet of sunlight before we reached a dark forest. I ran as fast as I could across those five feet, lucky only getting a minor burn on my shoulder. Sticking to the dark, I made my way threw the forest that lead to the clearing around the house. "Correction, this is that hard part."

"Why are we here anyway?" my brother asked.

"I need give you proof about Rosa, so you can take it back to Damon and let him know I was only trying to protect him." I darted to the house. I could feel my skin starting to burn, but I made it to the house before anything major could happen.

"Who is Rosa?"

"Damn it! Stop asking so many questions! It's your niece!" I said as I grabbed the folder that I received 5 years ago. "Now give me your ring and I'll give this info to you."

"Why should I give you my ring?"

"So I can go save her!" I said then lunged at him, taking his ring, dropped the folder and took off running once I had his ring on.

I walked up to the stone wall that surrounded the city of Volterra. I remembered coming here so many years ago. This was were I saw my first sparkly vampire and attempted to drink his 'blood' that was really venom.

I made my way towards the clock tower. The town was silent. People watched me from their houses, knowing something was up.

I finally made it to the clock tower in the middle of Volterra. A door opened and out came black cloaked figures, they were here for me. Instead of following them I walked straight into a marble room, following my sweet Rosa's sent.

I found her in the arms of a pale man who had red eyes and dark hair. When that man looked up at me, Rosa looked to.

"MAMA!" She said happily. I smiled at her for a second, before looking up at the man. "Can I go see her please?" She asked him.

He hesitantly let her down and she came running over to me. The little girl gave me a hug, then took my hand and walked over to where the man was standing.

"Mama meet great granddaddy." What?

"What?" I asked, shocked at what she'd said.

"It will be explained later. Bella, I am Aro Volturi."

"We've met."

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yes don't you remember red eyes? You call yourself a vampire. But your not, I am." I backed away from him, Rosa stayed where she was. "You lack blood, but have venom. Your memory doesn't do you justice."

"Bella stop acting like a child." A familiar voice said, I snapped my head in it's direction. Bronze hair and red/gold eyes. It was Edward and apparently he wasn't sticking to his diet.

"When you live as long as I do, you'll understand why I'm doing this." Then I turned to look at Aro. "Give me back my niece."

"I never said I wouldn't." Aro said, cocking his head to this side and smiling.

"You must think of me as an idiot if I believe you. Never trust a vampire, especially ones that sparkle."

Edward was behind me and Aro signaled for a guard to come stand in front of him and Rosa. I made up my mind to attack that guard and soon I heard Alice gasp as she was pulled into a vision. I heard movement behind me and went to lunge at the man before anything else could happen.

The guard moved at the last second and I went flying, Aro ducked and I crashed into the wall. I started get up and felt my face change. My hair started to whip around me, my fangs grew longer than ever before, my eyes were cat like. I turned around and Aro gasped, saying something along the lines, "It's her."

Next thing I know the whole guard is after me, I felt my wrist being cut with a wooden knife. I turned to look behind me to see the knife floating in the air, but if I looked harder there was a girl. Must be invisible.

When I was distracted everyone else came at me and before I knew it I was being drugged. I looked down to see a needle filled with a liquid in my arm. "Vervain." I gasped before falling down to me knees. I started to choke and then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Who saw that coming? I mean really, who knew the Volturi would drug her? Thoughts on the tunnels - cool, ok, horriable, awesome?

The Doctor Who Season is on tonight at 9 and I'm going to watch it, who else is?

**Oh and it might be awhile until I update again. Summer Time is awesome and I'm gonna sit outside reading or working on my stories, in a journal. Also Kate is going away for a bit.**

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: PLEASE READ

**LaLaGirl (An anonymous reviewer) pointed out that there are a few grammar mistakes even though I have someone check it. Yes there might be some mistakes, Kate and I are not experts at grammar. I actually hate it! **

**Also she said that my characters are 2 dimensional. Why? I have no idea, but I can tell you that Kate and I (she helps me write it) decided that Bella has a change of heart when she finds Rosa. So Bella is nicer than what she was and that is really hard for me, I keep wanting her to kick some butt.**

**Another thing would be that she finds my story pointless now and might not get back to it. Turns out that she enjoyed it at first. I'm sorry that happened. I wish I could fix that. And suddenly I'm having a hard time writing the chapters to this story. You could call it writers block (I think that's what you call it). I keep trying to avoid it for some reason, so a few chapters might be crappy. I have all these ideas in my head and can't really choose. Also I have no idea how to put them in words. **

**You maybe wondering why I' m acting this way. Well it's because I love my reviewers (you guys) and I want to make this story the best it can be.**

**So if there is anything I can do to make my story better let me know about it.**

**Oh, almost forgot. LaLaGirl if you have an account on here, I was wondering if you would like to help me improve the story, so we can fix whatever is bugging you. Same goes for everyone else, if anything in wrong just let me know. **

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	43. Unexpected

**Over 530 reviews!**

I love you guys!

**Thank you all who reviewed, added my story to your favorite/alert lists. Thank you for reading my story. Especially when you could be doing something else instead of reading this.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 41 - Unexpected

I opened my eyes to see a stone ceiling. I looked all around to see everything was made out of stone, but for some reason it didn't smell. When I touched the wall it burned, it was covered in vervain.

I hissed in pain, pulling my hand back.

Something moved, I slowly lifted my head to look out a small window in a door. The door opened and a girl was pushed inside. She was already bleeding.

I may be weak, but I was still strong enough to attack her if I wanted. But I didn't. Her blood smelled weird and when I touched what was dripping off her neck I found out why. It burned me, so it was filled with vervain.

I was trapped.

* * *

Days passed and I became weaker. My body started to preserve itself by mummifying, but my eyes stayed the same.

I didn't feed, any blood that was presented to me was usually diluted with vervain.

Right as I was about to close my eyes and become a mummy for awhile until I would be able to feed on fresh blood, Edward came in.

"Bella, please forgive me." He whispered

"You…." I started to say.

"Yes?" He said and kneeled by me.

"Monster." I spit on him the best I could. Then I closed my eyes. I relished in the haven of darkness.

* * *

Everything was peaceful and quite. Away from all drama. And it was what would help me get out of here.

Something warm touched my lips. Whatever it was, it tasted delicious.

Slowly opening my eyes, I met a pair of golden orbs that were rimmed with red. As I looked into those eyes they started to darken with thirst.

"Edward." I whispered. He lifted my head onto his lap and put a bottle filled with red liquid to my lips. Blood and it was vervain free. I quickly drank it all.

When I had enough strength I pulled away from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Bella, I love you. I can't stand to see you in pain."

"Pain? Do you think it didn't hurt me when you had the Volturi take Rosa away from me?" I whisper, my voice still hoarse from the lingering thirst.

"Someone's here to see you." He said, turning away from me, shame written across his features. He handed me another bottle of blood and lead me away from the cell.

* * *

Once again I was in the marble room. The only difference was that sun was shining through the huge windows, Stefan ad Elena were in the shadows and Damon was arguing with Aro.

I ran over to Stefan and Elena first. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well I came to get my ring….and to help you." Of course he would come to get his ring. No wonder he was in the shadows, the sun would burn him to ashes.

I looked down at my once wrinkled now smooth hand. There was 2 rings, mine and Stefan's. I quickly took his off and handed it to him. Then I turned my attention the my other brother and the Volturi Leader.

"She's my daughter." Damon stated.

"You were never even in her life. I'm here great-great-great (you get it) great-grandfather, I know about human hybrids, I could teach her."

"But I raised her." I said getting into the conversation as I stepped out of the shadows. Their heads whipped around in my direction.

Aro looked shocked to see me, his ruby red eyes widened. He must of not known about Edward waking me up. Damon looked happy and relieved. I bet he was expecting me to be mad at him, because last time we talked he yelled at me.

"Well, you still didn't know of Rosa's existence." Aro said as he turned back to Damon.

"Neither did you!" I yelled back at him, supporting my brother.

Marcus and Caius were watching us argue. Marcus looked bored and Caius was smiling warmly at me. Ew!

Stefan and Elena were next to me. Together we demanded that Rosa is to come with us or that she should chose who to go with.

"Fine you can have her." Aro nodded to a guard. He then brought out my niece.

"Bella!" She exclaimed when she saw me.

My brothers looked amazed. Damon looked as if he would faint, but stayed strong. I'm sure he was taking in all the similarities. The green eyes, I'm sure she received from Father, and the raven black hair. He was looked at his own female version.

I was too busy watching my family that I didn't notice Aro signal the guard who held Rosa.

That's when the room feel silent, but not for long.

**

* * *

**

What do you think happened? Only one way to find out, review and I'll update soon. And I'm sad to say that there are only a few more chapters until this story comes to an end, well 1 chapter. I might write a few stories branching off this one.

**Oh there is also a face book page for CrazyPerson17 now. Look it up, like it and get updates on our stories, maybe even sneak peeks.**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	44. A Monster With A Family

**I love you guys, you're all amazing. Thanks for the reviews. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, so you must read it if you want some tacos.**

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything but little Rosa**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 42 - A Monster With A Family

Something snapped. Every head it the room turned to the sound. It was Rosa's neck.

The room fell silent, waiting for our reaction. Knowing Rosalba longer, as if she were my own daughter, I was the first one to react.

Lunging at the man who held Rosa, I shoved him into the wall and grabbed my little girl from him. Once I had her in my arms I quickly zipped over to the other side of the room and into the shadows.

She wasn't breathing and her eyes were empty. No light, no emotion, no life. Rosa was dead.

I looked up, my eyes zeroed on the man who killed her. He was just recovering from my attack, which was nothing compared to what he had coming. I gently set Rosa on the ground, Stefan and Elena were next to us instantly and they were prepared to protect Rosa even if her life was gone.

Standing up I felt something poke me from inside my boot. Reaching down into the black leather boot on my right foot I found a dagger. It was covered in symbols and in some ancient language it said something along the lines 'Destruct the Indestructible' well that's all I could make out.

These vampires were 'Indestructible' unless they were caught by the furry of heat and pain known as fire.

I glanced down at what I was wearing for the first time. Someone changed me, and I wasn't t happy about that. I was wearing some jeans, a tight fitting black t-shirt and of course my boots. Then I had the Volturi crest on a chain around my neck.

I yanked off the necklace then looked down at the dagger. I smiled, silently thanking whoever gave it to me. I finally looked back up at the man who just ruined my life.

Then unexpectedly I threw the dagger at his head. I was to quick and he didn't see it coming. So it hit his head and it went flying. The man's screams filled the air. I stalked over to where his body was, took out my lighter and watched as the man turned to ash.

I felt myself return to the old me. I was changing back into the monster I was before I met Rosa. The monster that killed for fun. The monster that killed her love. But I could really care less.

I grabbed the dagger and after wiping it off I stalked over to Aro.

"She was only 9." I stated once I was in front of him. "Why the hell did you kill her?"

"If I can't have her than no one can." He said.

"That's where your wrong, Aro. I can see you all are prepared with vervain so I can't compel you to do things, but that doesn't mean I can't force you." Then I flashed over behind Jane.

She was short and blond. Only a teen and she had a twin.

I grabbed her from behind and put the dagger to her throat. "Let go of me bitch!" She started to struggle. But I just fed, so I was stronger. Even if I didn't drink any blood I would still be stronger.

"Burn your master." I whispered to her, but everyone could hear. "I know you want to."

"No!" Struggling even more and her brother tried to help her.

I whispered more convincing words to her and the last thing I said to her was, "You love him, but he doesn't feel the same way. Make him pay." Then she exploded and Aro was on the floor in pain. I let go of her, she let all of her frustration out on the people around her, especially the 3 leaders.

She sparred no Volturi member except her brother.

I suddenly felt bad for Edward as I saw people on the ground in pain. He heard every thought of pain and agony.

That's when I heard a sound that would change my life forever. A cold dead heart started beating again. Turning around I couldn't believe my eyes. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, because Rosalba was breathing. I stood frozen as I watched her. She slowly sat up and looked around. Her green eyes landed on me and then she smiled.

I felt the monster inside me go away. It felt as if I were shedding a second layer of skin the way snakes do. All my anger went away as I saw her alive.

She started to get up and I ran over to her. She gave me a big hug and I hugged her back thanking whoever brought her to life. But then I realized how stupid I was. She had Damon's blood flowing threw her veins. Of course she would come back as a vampire.

As soon as Damon saw Rosa in my arms he darted over to us, along with Stefan and Elena. All he said was, "Let's get out of here." I nodded and we made our way out of the castle, leaving all the chaos behind.

Once we were away from the Volturi Castle and out of the city, Rosa needed to feed. What she was going to hunt was a problem.

Damon, her father, believed that Rosa should feed off humans and be as strong as she possibly could. Stefan, her uncle, wanted his niece to feed off animals like him. He said that it would keep her soul pure.

What did Elena do? Nothing. What did I do? Nothing. We just watched them argue while Rosa laid on my lap.

After awhile watching my brothers argue started to get boring. That's when I finally interrupted them. "Rosalba needs to feed off a human first and then she should choose what she will do." I stood up with Rosa and took her hand then led her back into the city.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she skipped next to me.

"To get you something to drink."

"What are you getting me to drink?" She was so innocent. I hated to do this to her when she was so young, but I couldn't let her die.

I answered with one word. "Blood." And then it was silent. I finally found her a homeless person and let her drain him. Her fangs would be permanent now but she would be able to retract them like a cat's claws.

Once she was done Rosa looked up at me. Her hair was perfect but she had this wild look in her eyes and blood was dripping down her face from her mouth. She was now a vampire like me and soon she might be a monster like I once was. Hopefully my brothers, my sister (Elena) and I could keep her safe from turning into anything like that.

But she had one thing I never had when I first changed. A Family.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Review to let me know. Kate said this had to be one of her favorite chapters, what's yours?

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sadly this was the last chapter. I would of keep writing sense there were so many possibilities but I couldn't think of a better way than this. I'm actually sad this awesome story came to an end, but excited too. This is my first major story that I've completed. I wanna thank all of my reviewers, especially the ones that were there when I first started this story. I wanna thank Kate who edited this all (I'm trying to get her to write the Epilogue sense I have no idea what to write).

**Review to tell my what you thought. You could even write a one shot and send it to me if ya want. I would LOVE that. But if Kate can't write the Epilogue soon, and I say IF because Kate has this wierd way of surprising you at the last second, you could write one and send it to me and I'll post them, but only one can become the official Epilogue. I'll give whoever wrote it the credit and I'll even review to it myself and tell whoever it is how awesome it is. **

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


	45. Movie Review!

****

Vampires Suck! Amazing movie

anyone who says it sucks and it's horriable is messed up

loved the end "Team Jacob Bitch!" and the sagway part

loved the movie and won't spoil 4 u

read all the books and see the movies to understand the jokes

-Summer

candy + caffine = Hyper friends and Sugar High


	46. Epilogue

****

****

OVER 570 REVIEWS! I love you all!

I wanna thank my awesome friend Kate who edited this story and helped me threw out the whole story. She's AWESOME! She's so awesome she wrote this for you (after i asked her), so I hope you like it

* * *

Epilogue

Rosa POV

The gray sky held little light as I looked at it, anxiously waiting for Dad to come outside. I was now jumping on the balls of my feet, much like Alice would be doing. Yes, we had let one of the Cullens into our lives. Over the past year Aly has become momma's best friend and fashion adviser. She had dressed me this morning for this big day: my first day of school. I was entering first grade and school started in ten minutes.

"DAD!" I called and turned back to the house where myself, Bella, Elena and Stefan and my dad, Damon lived. It was a quiet, secluded place where we could hunt without worry and be ourselves.

"I'm coming Rosa!" Sure enough, a few moments later Dad came running down the porch steps, momma right behind him. Although I know Bella was my aunt, she would always be more of a mother to me.

We slid into Dad's Diablo and soon I was at Forks Primary School… awaiting my doom.

I sat alone in the classroom, reminiscing about everything that had happened last year. I was a full vampire now, and I thought about everything that had lead up to that. We had left Voltura uneventfully and the Volturi have never given us a problem.

A small boy with frizzy red hair sat down next me as the bell rang and smiled. Being who I was, living with people with centuries of wisdom, I was obviously smarter than the kids here. But maybe I would like the simplicity of acting human, maybe I could find a way to fit in. My family could fit in and we would finally be together, no more separation, and be completely content.

**THE END!**

* * *

**_REVIEW_ if ya like it! _REVIEW_ if you liked the story!_ REVIEW _if ya think Kate is AWESOME! And just _REVIEW!_**

**Sorry for any typos Kate sent it to me and I posted it as soon as I could. AKA - RIGHT AWAY and/or as soon as I saw her sent it to me.**

**Ok I just found out that the place the Volturi live is spelled Volterra (correct spelling) and I don't have enough time to go back, look at the whole thing and change it, so if you see anything let me know so I can fix it. Thanks :)**

**This is one of the last posts for this story unless there is something important that will effect our (kate and I) writting abilities and/or anything that happens to do with our profile. (Kate is thinking about creating her own profile for her stories sense she has ALOT of stories on her computer. And i might be giving my friend, who just created an account, all the songfics that i have written and may not post)**

**~CrazyPerson17 (the one and only)**


End file.
